Many Moons
by nolifer
Summary: In this epic saga, Kaoru is torn from her family and forced into slavery. Vowing to reunite with her mother and sister, she becomes a diligent slave in the Yukishiro household in hopes to earn her freedom. Her character is put to the test as she learns to befriend an elderly magnate, endure a spoiled toddler, mind an aloof daughter, and love an arrogant soldier. - DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for giving my story a chance! Please don't hesitate to review as I am very good about responding. This style is very different and new to me (in many different aspects). It is also slower paced, a little more difficult to read, but I am putting my heart in this one (my other story "Taboo" is a more a just-for-fun story). I tweaked a few things of the characters to fit my preferences as well, so just giving y'all a heads up. Again, thank you for giving this story a chance (and for reviewing!)! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but the original characters I created and the story itself is entirely mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

Reader, you are about to be introduced to a world you have not yet heard of. This world is not of the supernatural, nor is it in any other dimension. Time is so far ahead from when you are reading at the present that you might consider this to be science fiction.

In this world Earth is no more. Man's futile and ignorant efforts made the planet uninhabitable. Simultaneously, overpopulation forced man to seek residence elsewhere. They were successful. Humans underwent evolutionary changes and have now adapted to different atmospheres. Technology, as well, aids their survival. For a while technology progressed at an exponential rate. Flying cars and cancerous ailments are but things of the past. Now, the races that you are aware of are non-existent. Languages that you speak are no longer spoken. In this aspect, this world is your enigma, your future.

However, society underwent regression. New races made new nations, who soon acted out on their belief of their own superiority amongst each other. World wars, the conquering of planets, and slavery resulted from man's bigotry. There is a great divide between the rich and the poor. While the rich possess planets and travel by spaceships, the poor barely possess rights. The only values left are money and power. In this aspect, this world is your familiar, your primitive past.


	2. From a Crate of Crooked Trees

**Chapter 1: From a Crate of Crooked Trees**

Let me now bring your attention to the heroine of our story. On a planet of constant rain and little sun is a girl of seventeen years. There she is, running with bags of groceries under each arm while holding an umbrella. Her long hair, almost blue from the density in its blackness, waves flag-like in following. A smile is firmly planted on her lips. She is to see the moon tonight.

She runs to her home, a little cottage of a house thatched with tar as all houses are on this planet for protection from the rain. Dull on the outside, the humble home glows golden with candles and soft electric bulbs. Upon entry, her sister and mother help unload her burdened arms as she removes her wet outerwear.

"Kamiya Kaoru, did you walk here?" asks her mother noticing her drenched state.

"No," says the girl still smiling, "I ran."

"You should have taken the streetcar."

"It was overcrowded and I didn't have the patience to wait. I think everyone wants to go home early today. Besides, the market isn't so far away."

"I'm glad Mr. Aomatsu let me off early. I thought he surely wouldn't have and make me close the store," says the sister, Hiroko. She washes the vegetables as their mother chops them. Kaoru, exhorted by family and friends to avoid the culinary realm, prepares the picnic basket they are to use for tonight's dinner.

One can easily perceive the family's similarities. The sisters inherited the gentle lady's jetty hair and alabaster complexion. That is where the physical resemblance ceases. Hiroko is tall with a swan-like neck and exotic eyes. She is considered to be a beauty, a prize to her gender and race. The elder sister has a boyish frame with simple features. She turns no heads, she gains no stares. This is of little import to either sister for they were raised to mind their character, not their vanity. It is in the women's manner of speaking and graceful carriage that the consanguineous relationship is obvious.

Having completed her tasks, Kaoru sits by the window and begins reading a book. It is customary for her to be reading a book written from the past - literature that challenged her mind, imparted a lesson, or deepened her knowledge. She loved reading, following the authors in their quest for truth, riding on horseback with the prince to his damsel, falling in love with the wise and humble professor; she drowned in it, got drunk from it, was saved by it. Currently she is reading the plays of Bernard Shaw; however she cannot focus on Miss Doolittle's trials. She is thinking of tonight. Of the moon. Kaoru's recollection of the pale star cannot be conjured by her own accord. Fifteen years before was the last this paltry planet of Imberia showed benevolence by revealing the night sky through gossamer clouds. She was only two at that time, too young for detailed recollection; but her father had no hesitation to quench her curiosities when it came to the moon's description. Still, words and pictures cannot justify a present and personal experience. In excitement she throws aside her book and asks her family if they are about ready. Replied with the affirmative, the three women set off.

Nearby the cottage is a plateau ideally elevated for an event such as this. The local community has gathered and already set up tents to wait in. Music can be heard as the Kamiya family reaches the main area. Friends spot them and help pitch their tent. They unfold their portable chairs, take a seat, and wait.

The rain ceases. Buzzes of excitement permeate among the viewers. Kaoru tries to calm her heart. How wildly it beats in anticipation! She did not want to get her hopes up. After all, it is just a moon. She had seen a hundreds of pictures before the arrival of this day; but being a romantic does not stop theatrics before practicality. 'Would it look like how father described it?' she wondered. _A ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas . . ._

"Come, Kaoru!" Hiroko cries. She is already yards away from the tent and is anxious to find a prime spot.

Mrs. Kamiya gives an approving nod, then Kaoru runs out from the shelter of vinyl to the younger sister. Others follow suit. Someone announces that the clouds are parting. The moon is revealed.

The loud roar of cheers and the flashing of cameras are not noticed by Kaoru. She does not even feel Hiroko shaking her wildly with excitement. She is stunned, paralyzed, in awe of what she sees. I assure you, reader, that you would be too, for this is no earthly moon. This is a leviathan moon, so close in proximity that one thinks it can be touched. Many have already reached out their arms as though their fingertips are caressing the rising massive pearl. It glows softly yet boldly, emanating ethereal beams upon the melancholy planet.

The moonlight is reflected in Kaoru's unblinking orbs. She is memorizing this moment: the feelings of wonder, joy, excitement and despair; the cool night breeze; the sounds of celebration. A warm and soft hand slips into hers. Knowing it is her mother, Kaoru tightens her grip and sighs. "If I could but see this every night." She turns from the moon and sees her mother's expression of regret when she heard her sister say, "Mother, what is wrong?"

Mrs. Kamiya releases a sigh and says, "It is your father's and my wish to give my daughters the very best. It was not in our plans to remain on this dreary planet and have you both here." She smoothes a stray hair on her daughter's head and takes her other daughter's hand. "You deserve more than a life of rain and constant work."

"What words you say! Hiroko and I are happy and healthy. We have friends, we have each other, a comfortable and dry home, and food on the table every night. We know how to work hard and I don't mind the rain at all. Besides, I would take for granted such beauty," and she points to the moon, "if seen every day, and what a pity that would be for this is truly something worthy of cherishing."

This admission makes Mrs. Kamiya smile. She places her hands on Kaoru's face. "If only your father could see his girls now. You have both grown to be such good women. My Kaoru, how far you've come from your awkward and boyish ways. You are quite the gentle lady now."

"I am not."

"And Hiroko, remember how shy you used to be? What courage you've shown to overcome such a burden. A prouder mother there could never be. How beautiful you both have become." Mrs. Kamiya reads the doubt from her daughters' expressions. "Oh, but you are. Your youthful mind perhaps hazes the true definition; but I see it. People see it. And one day someone worthy of your companionship will take you away from me."

"Imagine that!" Kaoru giggles to soften her scoff. Her arms fully embrace the elder woman's form. "Nobody can take me away from my family. Especially not a man, and not without a fight." She winks at her sister and kisses her mother's cheek. "Come, let's eat dinner and soak in these moonbeams, yes?"

It was a festive night. The clouds were predicted to be sparse for the next two hours so the villagers were certain not to waste a minute. Activities that were not performed on account of the weather were all being done now. In the midst of dancing friends, Hiroko excuses herself and runs to the tent. She returns and produces a heap of colourful tubes and boxes.

"What game is this?" a young friend asks in reference to the recent production.

"Fireworks," beams Hiroko. "Mr. Aomatsu had them purchased for over a year in preparation for tonight. He says it's best if we are the charge of these. Come, let's try them!"

They unanimously cry out in joy and commence ignition of the hand-held sparklers. Some boys take the larger fireworks to a distance and not long after an explosion of color and design fill the sky. This sight, as well, takes away our heroine's breath. So simple and ancient, fireworks, but for someone to witness them for the first time can be construed as miraculous. "Oh, Hiroko," she says, her gaze still fixated, "but I'm in heaven."

"I'm in love." Hiroko smiles at her success of distraction. The elder sister is nonplussed. "I am in love with this moment," she explains. "Can you see an end to beauty tonight? The moon is full, the skies are clear, we have fireworks, friends, family. Are we not at the essence of freedom right now? We all of us are like children with no responsibility other than to express happiness to the fullest. Let's play as fairies, like our younger years," she hands Kaoru a sparkler, "and bestow as many wishes and blessings until our last flame flickers."

The sisters run with each other, waving their sparkling wands of magic to friends and neighbours, designing shapes that leave a luminous linger. They laugh and laugh until the glittering trails of gold fade. Yet the moment is not over. The moon beckons their attention. They seat themselves not too far off from the rest, and they exhale contentedly. Kaoru starts thinking; her vice and virtue. "Is nature naturally beautiful, or did someone make it to be beautiful? Or is it beautiful because I choose it to be beautiful?"

Hiroko says nothing for she knows this is simply rhetoric. Both possess extroverted tendencies of verbal cogitation. She expresses her version with: "I wonder if father sees the moon. The same moon that we are seeing."

Kaoru reflects on this. For a moment she is angered that he is not here today, as though he chose to leave and could choose to return but didn't. A mental chastisement follows. She asks forgiveness to her father in the case that he can hear her thoughts. "I miss him," she says with sadness.

"I, too. But we have each other."

"Yes. For that I am grateful. I am nothing without you and mother. I hope we are never apart."

"You cannot deny your future anymore. You'll have to marry soon."

Kaoru plucks a blade of grass. "I can deny my future and I will not marry. I'd like to be an old maid, thank you."

"Be stubborn all you like, but when loves comes along you will be whisked away, being the romantic that you are. And then you will leave us and forget all about us."

"I should say the same to you! Has not your co-worker asked for your courtship three times already?"

"Yahiko is just a boy. Besides, I will never neglect my family, come boy or man or knight in shining armor."

"I should hope not. You'll probably marry before I do, so I shall take your word for it. But let's stop this talk of leaving each other. We are here, we are now." Kaoru sees that her sister is even more beautiful in the moonlight. "Stay still, I shall take your picture." This is a Kamiya trademark, a practice forged from poverty. Cameras, though a luxury unaffordable, are not limited to metal and mechanics. Kaoru holds up her hands and creates a frame with her thumbs and fingers. The image of her sister staring off peacefully is now imprinted in her memory. She smiles in satisfaction.

The moon's glow now seems dim with sadness. Cloud gossamers arrive appropriately.

She hears footsteps. A young man, friend to Kaoru, approaches her side as she rises. He looks at her for a moment before saying, "So, is this the Earth moon you've always dreamed of?"

"Oh, Soujiro, this is more. This is heavenly." Her eyes are still fixed to the sky. She is naïve to his feelings.

However, Hiroko is not. She politely excuses herself and joins her mother. The young man smiles. He wants to say something but words do not come out. He tries once more. "Kaoru, I'd like tell you something."

She sees he is nervous. "What is it, Soujiro?"

"We have been friends for quite some time, and I feel that my feelings for you have grown into something more." The young woman shows no reaction. Soujiro continues. "If you happen to reciprocate these feelings, I would ask you to consider courting me." His young face, so earnest in its request, looks almost pained. In the moment, Kaoru is warmed and flattered.

"Yes, Soujiro. You have more than my consideration."

The young man is jubilant though he is unsure what to do with it. "Truly? Is this your honest answer?"

"Yes, but you mustn't get your hopes too high. I fear I may disappoint you too quickly."

"That isn't possible."

"You already start." Her smile is teasing. Soujiro laughs and begins on the defensive, when the rain begins to pour. Everyone is running back to the tents. Mumbles replace laughter. Away the kites, away the bonfires. The festivities are over. Yet Kaoru and her new suitor are still happy. They don't mind the rain.

"Can I call on you tomorrow? Perhaps for dinner?"

"I'd like that. I end work at four." She hears her mother's call. "I must go. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

She hastens to walk home with her family. She turns her head and sees her new suitor still standing by the crevice. When her mother inquires of her bashful smile, she links arms with her and her sister and says nothing. This was a night not soon to be forgotten.

* * *

"Goodbye, Miss Kamiya!"

Various students repeat this phrase ten or twelve times. Kaoru stands at the classroom door and waves back to her pupils. She cleans her desk, packs her bag, then locks the door. Her room is small, her class much smaller, but she is happy being an elementary teacher. She bids farewell to her fellow colleagues and begins her walk home. The precipitation is heavy today. Kaoru opens her multi-colored umbrella and is pulled sharply by the wind. She recovers quickly and is grateful that her umbrella is sturdy. Her bright blue raincoat and yellow rain boots also serve her well. Gloom is defied by color in Imberia, which Kaoru expresses with fashion. She sighs a sigh that is of mixed feelings. It has been one month since her courting with Soujiro. By the by she knows his attachments are getting stronger, but for perplexing reasons she is not able to share the same affections for him. In the beginning she was excited to have a suitor. Do all young females not feel the rushing of the heart, the desire for good looks, the daydreamt smiles? In truth he was good company. He was kind to her, kind to others, and he was to inherit his father's metal shop. As her mother said, 'he's a good boy and a good match.' Conversation glib and mirth aplenty, she should be lucky to have him.

'Yes,' Kaoru mentally says to herself, 'I'm merely being picky. After all, love that comes fleetingly passes fleetingly. It's best to take our time.'

She reaches her home and pulls out her house key. Before she has the chance to unlock it, the door opens. Hiroko is about to absent herself. The sisters startle at each other.

"Where are you going?" the elder asks.

"I've been invited to a party."

"What party? With whom?"

"A customer I met at work today. He was very charming. I told him I was interested in painting and he told me his friend is holding an exhibition tonight. He invited me to come."

Kaoru was always wary of strangers concerning her sister. Ironically naiveté was her constant downfall. "What is this man's name?"

"I don't know. Akino or Atsushi. Something or other."

"Where is he from?"

"Perhaps from Imberia. Perhaps from Vitoile." (The latter is a neighboring planet.)

"You don't know his name or where he is from? At least you know he's an artist."

"Well, no, not necessarily. His friend is the one holding the exhibition."

Kaoru crosses her arms. "I'm not sure if you should go."

"It's perfectly harmless. It's only four in the afternoon. And besides, how often do we get to have an exhibition in our pokey little town?" She sees her sister's dismay. She attempts a persuasive smile. "It'll be a great learning experience."

"I have an odd feeling, Hiroko."

"You always have odd feelings. Come with me, then, if it'll put your mind at ease."

"I've grading to do."

"Then I'll see you in two hours." Hiroko walks off.

Kaoru hesitates for a second then closes the door and runs after her sister. "I'm coming! Wait!"

* * *

"I didn't think the exhibition would be this popular," Hiroko said.

Kaoru glances at the mediocre art and replies, "I don't see why either."

The gallery is small and bare with a low ceiling. The mood is drab, perhaps to match the paintings. An unflattering glare of fluorescent light reflects off of the windowless walls. There is a soft murmur from the fifty some-odd people in the room.

"The customer seemed like he knew what he was talking of. He said that this was an exhibition of revolutionary work. Well, the artists must be famous because they had to cut off the guests. See? No one else is allowed in."

"Oh, Hiroko, does mother know that we're gone?"

"No, but we should be back before she comes home. Actually, I'd like to leave soon. This isn't what the man described it to be."

"I'm glad," Kaoru laughs in relief, "I thought that perhaps your standards of art lowered to a very stunted bar."

"I hope not! Let me quickly say hello and goodbye to the customer. For courtesy's sake, of course. I actually don't even know if he's come or gone."

Kaoru protectively follows her sister. "Hiroko, are you sure he is a decent man?"

And then all was black.


	3. Something Laughable

**Chapter 2: Something Laughable**

"Kaoru. Kaoru."

Her sister is shaking her waking form. The throbbing ache in her head barely allows her eyes to open. The first thing she notices is the smell. It is a rank odor mixed of human excrement, sweat, iron, and electricity. The ground her body lays upon is cold and grimy. She realizes she wears nothing but her undergarments. "Hiroko!" She rises suddenly but her body jerks back down. Her wrists and ankles are shackled. She looks at her sister.

Hiroko is crying. "Kaoru, we've been captured. We're in a slave ship."

Kaoru looks around her. It is dark, but she can still see that the chamber is filled with chain-bound women. Many are crying. Many are lifeless. Few still have not wakened. The majority of these women are not of her planet. Some are dirtier than others. Perhaps they have been on the ship longer, for their faces bear no traces of hope. "What happened?" she asks but already knows the answer. She hears her sister explain that the art exhibition was but a trap. Over five hundred Imberian citizens were captured that day, and they were apparently the last of the batch. Hiroko begins to sob as she blames herself for her foolishness. Palpable is her guilt, fear, and shame; but Kaoru does not see it. Her mind is already setting on an escape. There must be a way. The possibility that she might become one of those forsaken women shook her. No, not her. Not her sister. She had to get home to mother. "I will get us out of here." Her voice is sure and adamant.

Hiroko has thought the same, yet she is more practical when it comes to actions and consequences. "But how?"

The elder sister looks around. There are no windows and only one door in the compartment. A thick metal door with a thick metal bolt. This door promises no escape. But Kaoru is hopeful.

Many hours pass. Possibly a day. Kaoru still keeps her eye on that door. She is waiting. For what, she is not sure. When it finally opens, a large man with a large pot enters the chamber. He begins to walk about the room. The women fear him, yet they inch to him. Their hands reach out, pushing against each other in desperation. When a portion of sludge is scooped in their hands, they shrink back and devour it possessively. The substance in which the meal is made of and the manner in which the women eat repulse Kaoru. Regardless, she knows she must eat lest she loses the opportunity to escape on account of a weak body and dull mind. The man moves closer to the sisters. Hiroko rises to her knees. This action pains Kaoru. Her sister must be hungry. The elder let the younger get her portion first. Hiroko's eyes follow the ladle from the pot to her hands. She is so grateful for food that she even says thank you to the man. As she brings the gruel to her mouth, the woman beside her grabs her arms and tries to steal her portion. Hiroko shrieks and begins to eat quickly. She feels the woman lick her hands and she drops her food in shock. The woman falls to her hands and knees and eats the remainders from the floor. Kaoru is angered by this, but it is her turn to receive her portion. She feels the slimy substance dumped into her hands. Another woman grabs her from behind and Kaoru strikes her face with her elbow. She is sorry for her violence, but as much as the woman could not restrain her acts from starvation, nor could Kaoru for the protection of her family.

"Eat," she says to Hiroko when she is sure they are not to be bothered.

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry."

The younger sister hesitates for a moment, then begins to eat out of her sister's hands. Hiroko's head is bent and for that Kaoru is grateful, for she did not want her tears to be seen.

Several days have passed now. The sisters do not exchange words. They only hold onto each other's hand for comfort. Kaoru sits with her knees to her chest, her chin resting on her arm wrapped around them. The vivacity in her blue eyes is gone. Hope is fading.

The ship slows to a stop. The women cry excitedly. "Where are we?" "Have we stopped?" "What is to become of us now?"

Hope returns to Kaoru. At one point the shackles will be removed, and then she will grab Hiroko and run. Somehow . . . somehow they were going to get home.

"Kaoru," Hiroko whispers, "What do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared."

'So am I,' thinks the sister, but she dares not say it. "It's okay. As long as we're together, we'll be okay." She squeezes her sister's hand. Now, she waits for the doors to open. To her, that door represented the future, hope, opportunity. Once out of this room and free of these chains, she can devise a plan of escape. So she waits. And waits. She waits for hours and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Kaoru wakes to the sound of a loud bolt. The door opens. Men carry in unconscious women who are dropped and fettered. One comments that the women reek and resemble wild animals. Another man carries another woman and drops her to the ground as though he would garbage. She apparently feigned unconsciousness. Upon impact, she leaps to her feet and runs to the door. She is screaming deliriously until a laser pierces her temple. Her dead body crumples to the floor.

Kaoru hears Hiroko coughing. She turns to her and sees she is vomiting. Kaoru's hand shakes as she rubs her sister's back.

* * *

The bolted door unlocks again. A man walks in and orders everyone to rise. The fetters are disconnected from their rods, allowing the women to stand while bound still. The simple task is difficult. Not having stood in uncountable hours, their joints are stiff, their muscles weak. Kaoru gasps at the pain of straightening her knees. It feels as though her bones are grinding against each other in protest. She helps Hiroko as best as she could then stands forward. The man commands the women to walk, instructing each row of their turn. When the sisters' line is called, they hobble forward towards the open door. Their movements are slow and awkward, but Kaoru focuses only on getting out. There is light. There is chance. When the captives reach the door to a hallway, they cannot help themselves but make gasps of relief from the fresh air.

"Silence!" a guard down the hall yells. He pushes a button.

The shackles electrify the women. They scream in shock. The smaller women fall to the floor, Kaoru included. She feels Hiroko's trembling hands pull on her arm. She rises.

The women are led off of the ship into another building. They are taken into a foyer, bare and dissolute. Men with guns border the area. The shackles are removed and collected. They are told to remain in rows. Ten women at a time are called into a room. Before entry, they are ordered to remove all garments. New ones would be given later. It is Kaoru's turn. She numbly walks into the appointed room. She sees ten women each behind a chair. Their faces are grim and stern. On the floor around each chair is a pile of hair. Apprehension seizes her. The procedure of removing parasites is no secret. She sits down. She hears the buzz of a shaver from behind. Her head is roughly jerked back. The process begins. An absent mirror does not stop Kaoru from seeing whatever pulchritude she had abducted. Not just the hair of her head, but her eyebrows, eyelashes, and nether regions are also removed.

The next room she enters is tiled. There are spigots all along the walls and the ceiling. A large glass window occupies one side. On the other side of that window is a corridor where the armed men watch. Their eyes violate the women to a degree of shame that Kaoru can barely tolerate. With futile efforts, she shields her body with her arms.

The following group enters the room. Her method of differentiating Hiroko from the other bald women is by looking for a birthmark on the left shoulder blade. Kaoru slowly approaches her. At first Hiroko does not recognize her own sister. She sees only pale skin and large eyes. Blue eyes. Then her bottom lip quivers and she touches the elder sister's shaven head. "Kaoru . . ." She begins to cry.

Again they are waiting for something they know not of. They stand shivering with their backs to the window. An odd hiss is heard. Suddenly a chemical is sprayed from all directions. It stings the skin though is tolerable to bear. Kaoru realizes that they are being disinfected. After the women are thoroughly drenched with the solvent, they are taken to a communal shower where they are commanded to wash themselves. The water smells sulphuric and the pressure is weak, but Kaoru is grateful to be clean.

The given garments are of a paltry synthetic material resembling a potato sack and as rough as burlap. The shape is rectangular with holes for the head, arms, and legs. Afterwards they are taken to a large hall filled with benched tables. They are to be fed. Differing from the ship, the women are given small bowls and spoons. The gruel, though, is the same. The woman serving Kaoru's table bears a very serious expression. Her thin hair is pulled back into a tight knot. Her arms are thick and strong. The romantic, the hopeful parts of our heroine believe the server's eyes to possess some sort of compassion. She thinks the robust woman almost looked sorry for the captives, and perhaps sorry for her position. She ladles a portion into Kaoru's bowl. Hope, courage, and foolery succumb the girl. She grabs the woman's wrist. Her sapphire eyes are imploring and pathetic. "Please. Help me."

The woman's stoic gaze remains on hers for a moment. Without warning she backhands Kaoru's face, the brunt so hard she falls from her seat. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the abuse. Or perhaps they ignored it. The woman leans in towards the feeble youth, her voice softer than her blow. "Remember that so you daren't repeat it. For your sake."

* * *

The chamber is so dark one cannot see her own hand. Coldness penetrates the shoddy burlap as though it was not there. The sisters shiver as they try to sleep. Hiroko whispers to her sister. "Kaoru?" She is so careful not to get caught that her whisper is not audible. She tries again. "Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hiroko?" For a while Kaoru hears nothing. Then she hears a soft shuddering inhalation. Her sister is crying.

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru wraps her arm around Hiroko. "Shh. You mustn't blame yourself. I don't."

"How can you not?"

"How can I blame you for something unforeseeable and unintentional? But hush, we mustn't speak." The elder sister's petting comforted the younger.

"Kaoru. I'm worried about mother. She must be dying of heartache."

"I will get us home."

"How? Your attempts may get you killed."

"I'd rather die than be a slave."

"Don't say such words, Kaoru. We must live. There is a future in living." A humble life does not equivocate a spirit without pride. Having a master and no freedom does not sit well with the elder sister. Hiroko continues. "I know I am not in any position to offer solace when it is due to my shortcoming that we are in this situation – please don't argue – but we must not prove ourselves hopeless by being rebellious. If we accept our status and are diligent, humble servants, who knows what opportunities may come to us? We may even have a kind master who will free us."

This admonition is much to digest for Kaoru. She ponders over the words. Later, she will understand their significance. Her hold on Hiroko tightens. "I promise I will do my best."

"So will I."

"But that does not mean I will not get us home. Though I promise no acts of rebellion or desertion. I will be good for our welfare."

"I, too, won't disappoint you."

"I'm just glad we'll be together. I don't think I can bear this alone."

"Nor I."

"Try to sleep now."

"Yes. Alright."

* * *

The women are lined up against a wall. Not long after, a suave gentleman stands before them. He is tall, handsome and opulently dressed.

"It is him," Hiroko says in a whisper's whisper, and Kaoru knows that she speaks of the 'customer'.

"Good morning," he says. "I understand you went through a harsh journey, physically and emotionally. Worry not of your appearances. Hair grows back in due time. As for the rest of your journey, you are almost to arrive at your final destination. At least concerning this company." He takes two steps forward. "Now, when I say to you, 'left', you are to go the left hall. When I say to you, 'right', you are to go the right hall. You are dismissed immediately after I assign you." He begins with the first woman. "Right." The next. "Right. Left. Right . . ."

Discernment falls upon Kaoru. The attractive women were being sent to the left. The rest to the right. Her heart is pounding. She is filled with perturbation. For the first time in her life she wishes that Nature bestowed her a sharper nose, higher cheekbones, longer legs, delicate fingers . . . The man reaches Hiroko. "Left." The sister walks slowly, cautiously. Stopping at Kaoru, the man pauses. He surveys her body from head to toe and then back up. He tips up her chin with his thumb. After a moment he says, "Right."

"NO!" The scream is outlet from Hiroko. She runs back to Kaoru and grabs her form. The sisters' hold each other with vise grips. The elder begs the man for them to be taken together, that they not be separated. Two men rush in to pull the sisters apart. Lack of food and rest do not hinder the Kamiya sisters' sudden strength. Hiroko is desperate. She begins to weep. "No . . . no, no!"

"Please don't separate us." Kaoru keeps her eyes on the gentleman. She tries to sound calm and reasonable but tears are streaming down her face. "Please. Please, we are family. Have mercy on us, please!" The gentleman returns her look with indifference. He orders the men to take them away. "No! You mustn't!"

Hiroko is losing her grip. Her nails leave red trails on her sister's arm. "Don't let go, Kaoru! Don't let me go!"

"Please –" They grip each other's hands.

"Kaoru, no!"

"– have mercy, please."

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll find you, Hiroko, I swear it!" They are separated.

"NO!"

They shout each other's names until they are forcibly silenced. Kaoru can no longer see or hear her sister. She weeps bitterly as the guard discards her onto the floor.


	4. O gape of Complete Despair

**Chapter 3: O-gape of Complete Despair**

Kaoru was never a business woman. During a time of emergency, she was required to work in her sister's stead at Mr. Aomatsu's store. Many of the items were self-sold based on necessity. However, the sales that day had a decline of fifty percent. Not because she was unaware of the goods, on the contrary, but because she was too honest and convinced patrons to better use their money elsewhere. She could not sell a product if her life depended on it. And now it does. And she is the product.

The slave auction is a grand event hosting thousands upon thousands of captives with thousands upon thousands of buyers. The large warehouse divided by twenty floors, which are divided by fenced stalls, bears a gaping center so that one would be able to view the happenings of the left, right, above and below. Captives are separated by gender, then by size. Rusted pendant lamps cast a dull amber glow above the depilated forms within each cell. Each is tethered by the ankle to a post that bears an identification number and the latest bid. They have enough space to walk a radius of two meters.

Roars of shouts thicken the air as the auction nears a close. Buyers are attempting to drive a low bid from the respective slave company. Slaves are audaciously advertising their worth. Kaoru looks down at her ankle. It is still sore from the microchip implant, a crescent shaped cut that will be a scar. Her starting bid was 5000 jarefs, three months worth of income on her planet, with not yet even one bid. How is ones worth determined? How is that worth given a monetary value? What right does someone have to label a human being with a price?

"Look no further, my lord! I'm everything you need!"

The girl next to our heroine serves as an interruption to her humanitarian thoughts. Kaoru looks upon her with curiosity. Her neighbor is of the stouter kind, though of equal height. She struts to and fro in front of passing buyers, even performing shows of physical strength.

"My good sir, what are you looking for? A gardener, you say? I'm terribly good at weeding, and I'm awful careful with roots and flowers and such. Just look at my ruddy hands. My lady, what about you? An in-home slave? Why, I'm excellent at cleaning. I'm good at sewing, cooking, and fixing. And you won't hear a squeak of aches from me, no ma'am, I can promise you that." The girl exhales a short sigh as she is ignored, but is yet determined. She glances at Kaoru and notes her feeble posture. "Pep up, girl," she says, "you want to be bought, don't you?"

Kaoru feels meek in comparison to her neighbor's gumption. "Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Suppose? You must be a first-timer."

A small nod.

"If you don't get yourself sold, you end up in the labs. You know what they do in the labs, don't you?"

Sapphire eyes widen. You see, reader, unsold captives become the equivalent of laboratory rats in your time; but in this time, there are no such morals or ethics for humane practices.

"What can you do, girl?"

Kaoru has to think. She was never one for talents and was actually quite ordinary.

"Certainly there must be something you can do. Can you at least cook?"

"I can teach."

Her neighbor gives a pitied scoff. "A slave can't do much with that. You're just going to have to lie then, aren't you?" She resumes her struts and swaggers so as not to miss an opportunity.

It is greatly uncharacteristic of Kaoru to lie, especially when she has strong ideals about the truth. Yet she cannot accept her life as a sacrifice to science, for how will she be able to find Hiroko? She promised she would do her best. She promised she would save her sister. Kaoru finds herself suddenly shy knowing she must not be. For a few moments her voice fails its duty. Her lips only move the first few words as busy men rush by. Then she hears her whispered voice say, "I can teach." She repeats this to each passerby, the next statement more audible and bold than the last. "I can teach." Her hands wring the hem of her burlap gown. "I can teach." Not one even spares a glance. "I can teach."

An alarm buzzes to notify the last minutes of the auction. The noise suddenly doubles with shouts of desperation from buyers and slaves alike.

"I can teach! I can teach!" she yells desperately. Everyone is in a frantic hurry and pays her less heed than before. She realizes that she is trying harder for something that is not working. She must try something different. Instinct takes a hold of Kaoru for that is where her impetuous boldness is derived. She grabs the wrist of the buyer closest to her and begs, "I can teach!"

Nenji of Yukishiro gapes in surprise as he stares into the bluest eyes he can last remember. For a moment he is shocked by the captive's intrepidity, but it is not her determined grip or her look of utter despair that holds him; rather, her glabrous traits flood him with a familiarity that he may regret if ignored. "Chizuru?"

"No, I . . ." she releases him, worrying that she is not what he is looking for. But she mustn't give up. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I, I cannot sing, or dance, or draw, but-"

"You can teach, I'm sure," the old man interrupted. "Where are you from?"

"Imberia."

"Were you born there?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He looks disappointed. Perhaps loss of hope is a more accurate description. Kaoru thinks that he too lost someone and is looking for her. She could only imagine the pain of believing she found her sister only to realize that she was wrong. She puts a gentle hand on his rolled sleeve and says with sadness, "I'm sorry I'm not who you were looking for."

Nenji stares at her for a moment. He turns his back to her, enters digits in his remote, then scans her post. He continues to face the pathway and says over his shoulder, "You may not be who I'm looking for, but you're looking to be who I need." When she realizes he placed a bid on her, he hears her weep with relief. He remains at the post to ward off straggling bidders while praying he made the right choice.

* * *

"Greetings, everyone." Nenji speaks to a crowd of fifty slaves as the ship departs. "Take care of the words that I say for it will help you on your journey thus forward. You are now of the Yukishiro household designated to the labors of the resort. You are to rid yourself of basic expectations. Education, respect, choices, desires – these will hinder your adaptation if they remain ideals. Loyalty, obedience, and a humble heart are now your expected standards. You must have quiet steps and quiet hands when you work. When in view of masters, be still and ready for any command." Nenji studies the grave faces before him. He softens his tone. "I understand this situation is the farthest from your choice, but trust when I say your fate is up to you. Lord Yukishiro is a fair man, and he bestows freedom for those who are able to earn it. However, it follows that laziness and rebellion do not go unpunished. Remember that he is not the one who captured you, and he is a choice master among the others."

All on board is taciturn for the remainder of the trip for no one is in the mood to exchange pleasantries. The ship is bound for one of the neighboring solar systems within the galaxy, and is expecting to arrive in two days. The vessel itself is sophisticated and clean. Each individual has his own cushioned chair that is able to recline slightly for additional comfort. Though she lived as a free woman, Kaoru never rode in a space craft, other than her original capture. Exposure to this high degree of technology is a luxury for most. For a moment Kaoru feels she is embarking on her path to freedom, when in reality it is the exact opposite.

During the voyage, our heroine relies on her mind and imagination as solace for her grief. She harbors no bitterness towards her sister, though it would be understandable if she did, but instead she is ridden with guilt and anger towards herself. As the elder, she could have prevented them from going to the exhibition. She should have trusted her instincts. Alas, should-haves and could-haves are only devices to aid backward thinking. So Kaoru dreams of endless ways to reunite her family. Her first step would be to send word to her mother and let her know of what happened but assure that she was out of harm's way. The next step would be to locate Hiroko. How in heaven would she be able to do that? Even if she were free back in Imberia, the task would be nearly impossible, and now that she is bound, the task is actually impossible. Unless!

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to Otium."

Kaoru cannot not help but gape at what her eyes can see. She has only heard and read of this planet to be considered the worldly Heaven. It is known that half of the planet is used as a resort, for Otium is one of the most scenic and climatically agreeable planets in its galaxy. The other half is leased to celebrities, tycoons, social and political magnates, and other elites. The craft is docked near a body of water surrounded by a small canyon filled with gently arced waterfalls and rainbows. Plush green grass carpets the ground with soil so rich with minerals it is red. Varieties of flowers and blossoms are abundant yet organized, and to Kaoru their mingled fragrance is divine. The sun is setting and casts a very golden glow, making colors seem more vibrant. At this moment, blinking is a detriment for she may miss something more exquisite than the last. She follows the others onto a carriage to be pulled by two grand and powerful creatures akin to horses. If only her mother and Hiroko could witness such magnificence. Tears begin forcing their way through, for no matter the amount of beauty this planet possesses, she cannot be rid of how and why she is here.

The new slaves are taken to a large plain house at the border of one of the resorts. They unload and are given instructions of what to do and where to go. She learns that much of the labor will be out of doors, either maintaining the condition of the resort or serving resort guests. Having grown up in a household where she had to do everything on her own, the light manual labor is not overly daunting to her. Kaoru is about to depart with the other females, but Nenji holds her back. "You are to come with me."

Confused yet obedient, she follows the old man back to the carriage. She takes a seat beside him and is in awe of how much larger the animals were up close. The ride is silent, but our Kaoru is one of a very curious mind and broad imagination. She loves asking questions for she loves to learn, and she loves being asked questions for she loves to teach. Knowing all do not share her passion, she attempts to side with patience lest she annoy the man who saved her.

"What is it?" Nenji asks, eyes still on the dirt road.

"I'm sorry, my lord?"

"You keep looking at me as though you have something to ask. What is it?"

He was more perceptive than she thought. Kaoru thinks how to word her question before asking, "Where am I being taken to?"

"The Yukishiro palace."

She wants to ask why, but thinks the question inefficient. "What are my duties to be, my lord?"

"You will soon find out. And address me as Sir Nenji. Perhaps I should teach you the hierarchy titles since you are not familiar with them." He gives her a questioning look.

She shakes her head.

"A free man is addressed as Lord or Lady. A servant above you is Sir or Madam. The master you directly serve is to be called Master. Thus, you call me Sir Nenji because I am merely a servant but still your superior."

"Are you not my master then?"

"No, I am the head servant of Lord Yukishiro. Not many servants in Otium have slaves."

"Oh." She was hoping Nenji would be her master for he seemed kind enough to her. "Who will be my master?"

"For now you are under my direction, but I plan to introduce you to Lord Yukishiro and see if he may be interested in having you."

His ambiguity worries her. "What do you mean by interested in having me?"

"It is as it sounds. Learn to curb your questions with your superiors. Here we are." The carriage slows to a halt. They arrived at an air port to board a craft that will take them to the other side of the planet. Nenji is already near the vehicle when he notices the slave is not with him. He turns around and sees her petting the horses. "Come along!" he waves an impatient arm.

Kaoru strokes the velvety muzzles one last time and whispers a thank you to each before running to catch up with her host.

* * *

The Yukishiro palace is truly something to behold. Guarded by an invisible barrier, the extensive property is comprised of dozens of buildings, lush gardens, fountains and pools, and expansive courtyards. The architecture is archaic in design yet pristine in condition. It is what Kaoru imagines Zeus' realm to be like if it was embellished by Michaelangelo. Again, she is taken to a plain building at the edge of the estate. Nenji introduces her to the female overseer, Tae, who seems surprised to receive a new slave. "She needs immediate rest. Please help her settle in." He turns now to Kaoru. "Rest. I know the last few days have been a harrowing experience. I will collect you tomorrow morning."

Kaoru takes his hand in her two small ones. "Thank you, my lord, for everything." Her grip is tight with genuine earnest while her eyes speak loudly of her grief.

Not bothering to correct her, he pats her hand and adjourns.

Tae shows Kaoru the women's communal bathroom and showers. She is given basic toiletries and a clean set of night wear. After washing up, she is taken to a dormitory shared by nineteen other females. She is assigned a top bunk by a window. Moonlight spills onto her pillow and she stares at the reflective orb. This moon is farther compared to the one she saw in Imberia, but it is still pearlescent and magical to our heroine. _I'm standing on the moon, with nothing left to do, with a lonely view of heaven, but I'd rather be with you._ She is comforted and suddenly very lonely. "Mother," trembling lips whisper. Her small white hands cover her mouth. _Hiroko._

Only the moon's face witnesses the full tears spilled from a broken heart.

* * *

Nenji studies the girl before him. This simply would not do. Though normally petite, the white garment adorned engulfed Kaoru to make her look even more child-sized. She actually looked like an infant due to her hairlessness. "Perhaps we can . . ." he starts to roll up her sleeve, ". . . or maybe . . ." he gathers the excess material from behind, but there is nothing to cinch it. He sees a rope and fashions it around her waist as a belt. "This should do." Taking a step back, he sees that his efforts are wasted, and so is time. He has no choice but to proceed. "Come. We are to meet Lord Yukishiro. Make haste."

Kaoru does her best to keep up with Nenji. He is an old man, but tall and robust. They walk through halls and atriums with fountains and ivy walls aplenty.

"The galaxy's economy has been muddled as of late," Nenji informs without slowing his pace. "Lord Yukishiro is beginning to bear the burdens that come with being a magnate. Tensions are arising among the mogul families, many already initiating war."

"Oh dear, I can't imagine the seriousness that comes with wealth. It must be trying and very stressful. I hope he'll be alright."

"As do all of us. He is in desperate need of hope. And distraction. For that I'm counting on you."

Her brows furrow. _Me? Distraction?_

As they walk around the corner, Nenji notices a particular man bound for their direction. He grabs a firm hold of the new slave and moves to the side of the corridor away from the central path. Confused, she looks at the man who in soldier's uniform, then looks at Nenji and notices that his head is bowed. She immediately does the same.

"Welcome back, Lord Yukishiro."

Kaoru freezes. So this is her master.

"Nenji." The man stops in front of the old servant. "It's been quite some time."

"Yes, my lord. We rejoiced when we heard of your latest victory against Syndia, and relieved when your health and safety was confirmed."

"Thank you. Have you seen Lady Yukishiro?"

"Not yet, my lord. I have arrived from Erndut just yesterday."

"I see. Is this part of the new shipment?" He nods towards Kaoru.

"Ah, yes, my lord," Nenji answers in a curiously nervous way.

"From?"

"Imberia."

He frowns. "Miserable and weak planet. Imberians know only to be simple and live simply. No strength or power there. She - I presume it's a female - doesn't seem very useful. Her form is pathetic, and looks a hideous creature to say the least."

Although she cannot see him, Kaoru's face burns with shame as she feels the man's eyes scan her from head to toe. His deep voice drips of judgement and contempt.

"I trust the price was low. What is she to be used for?"

Nenji is slow to respond. Usually the young master did not query of trivial things. "She is to be a household slave." He hopes that information suffices.

The young master stares down at the shaven head and downcast eyes for a moment, then says to Nenji, "So be it. Carry on." A sharp turn on his heel and the soldier continues down the corridor.

When he is out of sight, Kaoru hears Nenji exhale a sigh of relief. "Come along," says he.

"Sir," she starts, "it may not be my place to say, but I cannot do it."

"Cannot do what?" His look is quite impatient.

With futile efforts, she tries to control the tears that spring to her sapphire eyes. "I am grateful that you saved me from a wretched and meaningless life as an experiment, but I'm not sure this is any better." Oh, the shame she would bring upon her family! Her mother would die of shock and she would never be able to look Hiroko in the eyes again.

"What are you talking about, child?" He shakes her arms in frustration.

"A consort," she whispers through tears.

"What?"

"Or courtesan."

Nenji straightens himself, his lips pressed thin. "You were right to say that it is not your place to say such a thing. Freedom is now a privilege not a right. The direction your life leads is now in the hands of your master. Also, you insult my master greatly to think he would take a mere child to his bed."

Kaoru blinks twice. She is unsure what to think. "Forgive me, sir. I misunderstood what you meant by distraction."

"He's old enough to be your father," he scoffs, still offended out of loyalty. He starts to walk briskly for they are almost near the appointed time.

_Father?_ She jogs to keep up the pace. "He looks very young to be a father of a seventeen year old."

Surprise strikes the old man's face. "Young? He is nearly seventy years."

"Seventy years! How spry and youthful he seems!"

"When did you see him?"

"Just a moment ago. In the hallway."

"Ah, that was Lord Enishi Yukishiro, the elder Lord Yukishiro's son. I now understand your confusion. Now it is clear: my master, Lord Haruki Yukishiro needs you. So I pray."

Kaoru is relieved that she does not have to be under the precept of that boorish young man; but now she is pressured to fulfill an older man's needs that may be on his death bed. "I'm sorry, sir. I haven't much to offer your master. I have no talents, and as the young master said, I am hideous."

"Those are petty things to my master. He needs not of those. He needs hope."

"How could I possibly give him hope?"

Nenji stops. "Because you are the spitting image of his late first daughter."


	5. Chamois' Silver Boot

**Chapter 4: Chamois' Silver Boot**

He was most definitely not on his death bed. But she almost put him there.

Kaoru stands in front of Yukishiro Haruki, who carries the posture and appearance of Zeus, which would have intimidated our poor heroine, excepting his expression that was very much in shock.

"Chizuru." It is barely audible from his quivering lips as he slowly walks towards her.

For a moment she is unsure what to do. Is she to pretend she is his late daughter? Is she to wait until Nenji said something? Is she to introduce herself? Kaoru knows her head should be bowed before her master, but she cannot look away. It is the first time she witnesses pain and hope in one expression. As with most dire situations, Kaoru's feelings monopolize her actions and she takes his one hand in both of hers. "I'm yours!" Her ardency is genuine, but for what she is not sure.

Nenji, appalled at her effrontery, reaches for her arm. "Forgive me, master, she is fresh and not yet trained." Kaoru is pulled away from the elder, then hustled out of the villa. When he closes the door, he reprimands with panic. "You must learn your boundaries! You cannot speak unless told to speak, and you most certainly cannot grab your master at any fleeting whim. Did you not understand the sensitivity of this matter?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You are not to think as a slave!"

"I mean, I felt that-"

"All emotions and feelings must be contained." Slightly contrite, he lets out a sigh and calms his voice. "I will straighten out the matter. This was all my doing from the start anyway. Wait out here, there's a good girl."

Kaoru watches her superior enter the villa once again. A small groan escapes her lips. Oh, why could she not think before doing or speaking? Of course she should not have suddenly grabbed her master. He may have been offended to be touched by a slave. Judgement clouded by feelings is a proclivity not quite amendable. That in combination with her impulsiveness is a recipe bound for a flavor unsavored.

After a moment, Nenji returns. His look is grave, but his tone is relieved. "Well, that is that. I was hoping he would receive you more emphatically, but it seems Lord Yukishiro needs some time."

They begin to walk back to the slaves' quarters. "Sir, may I asked what happened?"

"What do you mean, child?" He sounds irked again.

"What hope could I give Master Yukishiro if I look like a daughter who already passed?"

"Myself, I'm not sure what good it can do. It was my instinct to bring you to him. He misses her terribly though he is slow to admit it, and I thought he could outlet his stress by talking to someone who reminds him of who he loved."

"What happened to his daughter?"

"It is not my place to say, and for heaven's sake learn to hold your tongue. Your questions and impromptu actions will one day be the bane of your existence!" He quickens his pace for he has many tasks to complete. "Come along. You will be put under orientation and training as a domestic. Tae will mind you since she is the head slave of the palace."

Thus, Kaoru begins as a day-servant. The slaves' work schedules are very organized, efficient, and monotonous: Twelve-hour work shifts, three one-hour meal breaks, eight-hour sleeps, and thirty-minute preparation time before and after bed. Duties are rotated so that skills are at equilibrium, which include dusting to gardening to serving. Kaoru is no stranger to hard work, for she has labored her entire life; and though she is thorough, quick she is not.

There are two locations vying as favorites for our heroine: The first, the library; the second, a small unnoticed stone bench in the lower courtyard. One day Kaoru was scheduled to dust the library, which meant un-shelving and re-shelving all the books. This was another level of heaven. Lord Yukishiro apparently has an extensive collection, including copies or originals from Earth. What magic for Kaoru! Self-discipline was a rather shoddy weapon against temptation, for she often spent a little more time 'dusting' when in the library.

Kaoru formed a habit of spending a few moments in the lower courtyard just before bedtime. Night is her time of preference. Dark skies are her familiar, and she is often homesick. She sits on her favored bench that seems hidden by ivy yet faces the near gardens, the distant ocean, and the expansive sky. Right now she sits in that very spot, and is allowing herself to cry a good cry. Missing her family something terrible, her heart aches to think of how distressed mother must be, how inflicted Hiroko must be. Perhaps her mother is posting advertisements of her missing daughters. Perhaps Hiroko is also weeping and lonely. No, that is unlike her sister. She would not dwell on misfortune, but would be diligent and positive. Kaoru wipes her tears with determination, remembering her promise to persevere. Then she notices the moon. Its shine is a bright smile, and encourages her to smile back. So she does. She raises her hands and, for the first time since her arrival, she takes a picture.

* * *

Mundane work is sometimes not to Kaoru, especially when she daydreams. It usually is of reuniting with her family, or of romance. Currently, it is of the latter as she polishes opulent chess pieces. In fact, she is so absorbed in her imagination that she does not notice her master enter the study.

"Ahem."

Startled, she disrupts the chess pieces, scattering several onto the floor.

Haruki instinctively aids picking them up.

"Oh no, your majesty – master! – let me do that, please." Flustered and nervous and caught off-guard, Kaoru says rapidly, "Sorry, I am not supposed to speak to you unless spoken to, and I am supposed to leave her quietly, but that did not happen, and sorry again for speaking without being told to. Sorry. I'm so sorry." She rights the pieces on the chess board, bows awkwardly, and then tries to exit the study.

"Hold on, come back, come back." Haruki waves a hand for her to return. She stares at her feet, her head sheepishly low. "You looked as though you were daydreaming." He sees her tense with fear. "It's quite alright, child, quite alright. Share with me what you were thinking about it. Was it relating to chess?"

Kaoru nods.

"Try to use words to answer me."

"Yes, master," she responds immediately. "I was reminded of Marostica, a city in Italy on Earth. Long ago, of course. They held a tradition to play human chess."

"Earth? Human chess? How interesting." He takes a seat in a plush leather chair behind a desk, stroking his long white beard. "Go on."

"It started with two nobleman, Rinaldo D'Angarano and Vieri de Vallonara. They were both in love with the same beautiful girl, Lionara. She was the daughter of the Lord of Marostica's castle. Well, the Lord forbade them to duel because he did not want to make an enemy of either suitor, nor did he want either of them to die, so he decided that they play chess instead. The winner would be able to marry Lionara, but the loser would still be able to join the family by marrying his other daughter. On that day, there was a grand feast, and everyone watched, and the triumph was followed by fireworks and music."

Haruki smiles, amused at watching this young girl become more and more lively as she shares the story. "How ideal. No more war. Just games of chess. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, master."

His expression looks worried and sad when he says, "If only our battles could be diplomatic and not barbaric, we would not have to fear lives being lost." His look changes to one of tenderness. "Thank you for sharing your daydream with me."

"Thank you," she stutters for she knows not what else to say. "Master, shall I return to my duties?"

"Yes, of course, carry on." Yukishiro Haruki watches her leave. He mindlessly rearranges the chess pieces and begins to hum, something he has not done in almost forty years.

* * *

It is a beautiful day, as most days are in Otium, with sun aplenty and signs of life abound. Kaoru waters the garden flowers in the main courtyard. She is admiring the clever landscape design when Yukishiro Haruki strolls down her path. "How are you, master?" She is now accustomed to his interruptions.

"I'm fine." His legs quake slightly as he sits on a bench. "I just need to rest these old legs, soak in some sunshine." He watches Kaoru spray the delicate blooming petals to prevent dehydration. "What is that smear on your fingers?"

Kaoru looks at her right hand then hides it in embarrassment. "Ah, it is from writing. The graphite leaves a stain. Is it unsightly, master?"

"No, no, I'm not concerned with such things. What, pray, do you write?"

A blush creeps onto her pale cheeks. "Letters, master. To my mother."

"I see. She must miss you very much."

"I think she does."

"I, too, miss my daughter a great deal. You look just like her. Has anyone told you of her? Chizuru?"

"No, master, I have not heard of her."

"She was my first daughter, and she looked just like you. Come, sit by me and I will tell you my story."

So she does, and this is how it goes:

It was exactly fifty years ago when a young Yukishrio Haruki packed everything he owned in one bag and set off in search of a better tomorrow. Not coming from poverty, yet not from riches, Haruki believed that he was meant to be someone great or do something grand. Perhaps he would be a great inventor and make possible the teleportation machine. Perhaps he would be a world class doctor and cure all ailments, even those of the mind. Perhaps he would end slavery or create world peace. Whatever it may have been, the tiny speck of a planet could not contain the dreams he had.

Haruki was more than ready to embark on a new life, but he did not want to do it alone. He specifically desired a wife. Being tall, fit, ambitious, and twenty, his confidence level was at its peak. On his way to the station, he stopped by an outdoor marketplace to prep the hungers of his journey. He gathered dried meats, grains, and compacted fruits and vegetables. His last stop was at a fresh produce stand. A young woman donning an apron peeled and cut a slice of fruit, then offered it to Haruki as a sample. He deemed this woman with golden hair and sapphire eyes to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and he told her so without hesitation. He asked her to be his wife and to come away with him instantly. She said yes.

Together they traveled as husband and wife to several planets in search of meaningful work. It happened by chance that they arrived at a small and then remote planet, Otium. It was still as beautiful then as it is now, and Mrs. Yukishiro was enchanted. Haruki considered the work menial, but he dared not to deprive the love of his life a drop of joy. They met the owner who was very old and very kind, and he gave them a job and a small temporary abode. It was not difficult to become fast friends, and the owner let Haruki maintain the planet, for he was diligent, honest, and very smart. The young Haruki suggested that the owner open the planet to visitors so that others may be able to share Otium's splendor, thus becoming the catalyst of the current business.

Four years from the day he left home, Haruki could not imagine a happier life. Until the day his daughter was born. Deciding who was more beautiful was an impossibility: the babe with night black hair from her father, or her mother whose bluest eyes she inherited. They named her Chizuru, and they were happy.

A few years later, the owner passed. It was not sudden, and it was as peaceful and natural a death to parallel that of Otium itself. He left full ownership of the planet to the Yukishiros along with a generous inheritance. Haruki used the inheritance wisely, saving a portion and using the other portion to expand the resort. Though his wife was not fond of the idea, he employed slaves because the world's economy depended on it; however, he swore to her that he would be a kind and just master, and would offer freedom if earned. It was during this time that Nenji became Haruki's henchman.

A few more years passed. While in the garden with their daughter, Haruki's wife suddenly became ill. Unbeknownst to either of them, she had a strange hereditary disease that destroyed her white blood cells. Her immune system crashed, causing her to be prone to viruses and infections. She died within weeks.

Haruki was forced to bury the only woman he ever loved. Chizuru became his sole comfort, joy and hope. She woke him up every morning with laughter. She greeted him with excitement every time he returned from work. She wrapped her small arms around him when he was upset. She wiped his tears when he missed her mother. Every day Chizuru made him feel like a hero, like he was important, like he was unconditionally loved. She did not fail to make him proud, as she exceeded her peers with creativity and academics. She did not fail to make him happy, as she was more selfless and generous than he could ever be. She did not fail to comfort him, as her last words were not to cry, that everything would be alright; for the shadow that took his wife also took his daughter. She was only seven years old.

Time never served as a medicament for the soul-torn Haruki. Nenji bore the responsibilities of a continuously growing resort under loyal servitude of a depressed and anti-social master. The next five years were a hazy cloud of mere surviving. Yet the economy was thriving, and Otium became a destination for the aristocratic. Societal pressures and an advantageous business agreement eventually led to Haruki's second marriage. His next wife very much wanted to be loved by her new husband, which would have been easy for any other man, for she was arguably the most beautiful woman in the galaxy with ethereal features – light silvery hair, blue -green eyes, and snow white complexion – but Haruki could not agree. Not only did her outer beauty seem dull, her inner beauty lacked the luster he desired. She was a selfish being, conceited and pessimistic. Her words were filled with bitterness and gossip. Her laugh was harsh, her humor crude. There was no question that he was a good husband. He provided her with every material desire, threw her lavish parties, and spoke only words of kindness; but he had no love to give her.

Their first child, Tomoe, was his wife's hope of earning love. It remained fallowed. Haruki tried to love his daughter as any father would, but Tomoe naturally preferred the company of her beautiful mother. His wife sought solace in her daughter, speaking ill of her husband, that he loved his previous family and not his current. For eight years she influenced her daughter to distance herself from her father, and not to trust anyone. She taught her to be pretentious and contemptuous; to take much and to give little; to prize her beauty above her personality.

Yet Haruki's wife still yearned for her husband's love. There were moments when she thought she could be even more beautiful to gain his attention. She lost weight to become waif-like, and would dress as an elf or angel to meet his approval. When that did not seem his preference, she gained weight so substantially she needed to replace her entire wardrobe, and would try to seduce him with her curves. It did not work. His lack of reaction was embarrassing.

When she gave birth to a boy, she thought she would surely win his favor. Again, she did not. Instead, she became jealous of his love for Enishi. In fact, she became jealous of his past, his work, his friends, and even his servants. It became so much that she could no longer bear it. She stopped talking to her friends and confided only in her daughter. Often she would not sleep and force Tomoe to listen to her wails and complaints. One day after putting Enishi to bed, she dug though Haruki's box of keepsakes and discovered he still kept pictures of his first wife, his first daughter, and his first wedding ring. Overwrought with pain and envy, she screamed torturous cries of an unloved heart, picked up the decorative sword that hung on the wall, then slit her own throat. It was not of surprise or regret that filled her eyes, but of justification, when she saw Tomoe watching from the doorway.


	6. Love Notes Drenched

**Chapter 5: Love Notes Drenched**

As you are aware, Kaoru has been writing letters to her mother. I will show you, reader, the few letters thus far exchanged between Kaoru and Mrs. Kamiya.

* * *

Dearest mother!

I have been sitting here for the last ten minutes not knowing what to write, or what to write first! I should let you know that Hiroko and I have been captured by a slave company. I'm so sorry. Hiroko and I have been separated. I don't know where she has gone; but I promise I will try to find her. Has she contacted you?

I know this may be an impossible feat, making this an even more futile request, but please try not to worry about me. I am in Otium, and yes, it is as beautiful as we've heard if not more. How I would love for you to see the glittering oceans and waterfalls! And so much sun! I daresay my skin has become quite tan, though I am still a ghost in comparison with others who've been here longer.

I am working in the Yukishiro palace. My master is Lord Yukishiro Haruki and he is a good man. Very much a "kindred spirit," as Anne would say. I am fed three square meals, and I was given two sets of work clothes and two sets of night clothes. I do all sorts of housework. I even helped to prepare meals! No cooking, of course. My master has very wonderful chefs who turn meals into masterpieces.

I can only write one letter a month and receive one letter a month. Also, letters can only be a maximum of two handwritten pages, which, I regret, forces me to end the message here.

I send you all my love,

Kaoru

P.S. I should also let you know that our letters are monitored by servants for security sake.

* * *

_My lovely Kaoru,_

_I was shaken to receive your letter. It arrived not one hour ago and I have already read it thrice. We suspected what happened. It was on the news the very night you did not come back home._

_I am overjoyed to hear that my raven angel is safe and with a good master. I wonder how much of your cheeriness is accurate; or are you bearing pretences for my benefit?_

_My good, strong Kaoru. As you experienced first-hand, life does not go according to plan. Mind the lessons and values your father and I raised you with. Keep up your guard. Be kind to others. Do what you need to do so that you may do what you want to do. These are simply refreshers for you to look upon. I know they are already a part of you, and I am very proud._

_I have not heard from your sister. __I fear __ We here are looking for her, and if anything is heard, you can be sure I will tell you immediately._

_My dear, as you have said, do not worry about me. Soujiro has been good company. You would be proud. He waits for you._

_Fare well, my dear, and I will cherish every letter from you to come._

_Kamiya M._

* * *

Oh mother!

The joy when I received your letter is inexplicable and immeasurable! I was not sure if my letter would reach you at all. I'm so happy, I could just celebrate! In fact, I will save my portion of juice from supper and enjoy it in a little nook I call my own.

Home! Oh, how the one word brings memories upon memories! I will never be able to see anywhere else as home! And dear, dear Soujiro. How thoughtful of him to be good company for you. Please give him my regards and a thank you. Also, please help him understand why I will be corresponding through you.

I'm trying to be good, but it seems to be a constant uphill battle. Every day is a challenge, and I'm always making mistakes. I'm always being reprimanded by the head slave and servant. I'm not very fast, as you know, which is fine in Imberia, but does not serve well in Otium. Nevertheless, most everyone is kind to me and I must say that I am fortunate to be a part of the Yukishiro household. I have only interacted with the father (Master Haruki), but he has an elder daughter, Lady Tomoe, who also has a daughter, and a younger son, Lord Enishi. I have seen Lady Tomoe from her distance on several occasions. She is very beautiful and graceful like a goddess. Her daughter, Lady Akiko, is three years old and is as precious as any child. Lord Enishi lives on his own planet and I've only seen him once. He apparently is the owner of a military company (the term mercenary is frowned upon), one of the most powerful in the galaxy.

That is a small glimpse of my side of the world. Please tell me all about yours! I will be waiting in anticipation for your letter to come.

Kaoru

* * *

_My darling Kaoru,_

_I feel as though I have been holding my breath from the last letter to next. I am so grateful to know that your master is treating you well. Continue your hard work and surely your diligence will not go unnoticed._

_Imberia is slow, as you very well know. Your classroom stopped by a few weeks ago to send their condolences. They each brought something for me. Some were clothes, some were meals, and some were baked goods. What beautiful hearts your pupils possess. They miss you dearly, and they complain of their new teacher. Mr. Aomatsu also stopped by last week. He brought over some dried goods from his store, which was very considerate. _

_Soujiro is very concerned about your well being. He asks if you are being treated well and inquires about your health. He fears that you are hesitating to tell us all that you are feeling. I worry about the same. Soujiro recently took on a second job at the library. It's good because he needs to be preoccupied. I still have not yet heard from Hiroko. _

_Next week is your birthday, and I hope this reaches you on time. I have enclosed a bookmark from your favorite bookshop here. I hope your master allows you to receive this one small gift. Happy birthday, my love. I miss you very much,_

_Kamiya M._

* * *

Mother dearest,

I cannot thank you enough for the lovely bookmark! The delicate cut-outs are simply elegant. What great taste you have! Receiving it was an utter blessing. I felt as though a piece of home has been brought to me. I will treasure it forever and ever.

It has been three months now since I arrived in Otium. I'm getting more used to the constant sunshine and my lifestyle here. I think my master has taken a liking to me. He has me follow him here and there, not unlike a little mouse, to listen to his thoughts and quibbles. I very much enjoy being in his company for he is wise and very kind. He will be hosting his seventieth birthday party in two weeks, and the whole palace is abuzz with preparations. The festivities will be one whole week long! There will be many affluent and influential guests from all over the world with an estimated head count of three hundred people. It will be spectacular in the least!

I must admit that there are days when I struggle with the way things have turned out, but I am trying not to dwell on what I cannot change, and focus on what I can change. I will never lose hope of finding Hiroko and being together as a family once more. Perhaps it cannot be now, or soon, but I know one day it will happen, and I am looking forward to seeing you at last.

Please tell Soujiro that I say hello and I miss you both. With all my love,

Kaoru

* * *

There is one more letter I would like to bring your attention to. It is one Kaoru finds atop her pillow one night before turning in. It reads:

_Kaoru, __I pray this humble gift will bring you as much hope, comfort, and joy as you brought me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yukishiro Haruki_

* * *

Beside this letter were ribbon-wrapped sheets of paper and a monogrammed pen.


	7. Freedom's In a Bind

**Chapter 6: Freedom's In a Bind**

"Are you not joining us, then?" Enishi asks his sister.

Tomoe sips her tea slowly. Elegance bespeaks her movements, her voice equally lithe and soft. "No, I do not wish it."

"And if I wish it?"

"You ask me to be in torture for seven consecutive days."

"It is his seventieth birthday. You are his daughter, not to mention the elder. What would people think of our family if you were in complete hiding?" He watches her face become more stone-like. "Merely dinners then. Could you humor me that much?"

"Would it please you if I was in attendance?"

"Very much indeed."

Her expression remains cold and impassive. "Well then. I will only attend dinners. I do not want to bring you drama by not making an appearance."

"You do not bring drama, but great pleasure," he says enthusiastically. His sister rewards him with a smile, a gesture reserved solely for him. He pats her hand. "You're a good sister."

The siblings sitting in the elder's luxurious tea room are a pair quite interesting to observe. Tomoe, six years Enishi's senior, adorns long, straight violet black hair that heightens the palor of her skin. In contrast, Enishi has dark and wavy silvery locks with tanned skin. He wears a navy military uniform, stiff and fitted in structure, high collared open jacket with a button-down vest, crisp white shirt, complete with a black tie, black knee-high leather boots and black leather gloves. She wears a silk floor-length gown that seemingly changes colors from white to pink to lavender, with several sheer layers that flows with her movements. Though his sister is tall, as most members of their race are, he stands a full head taller than she. Tomoe is calm and cold and introverted; Enishi is aggressive and passionate and extroverted. One could presume their polar dissimilitude create a strong and affectionate bond between them.

"Now then, where can I find my beautiful niece?" Enishi asks as he rises.

"You are leaving me already? But you just arrived."

"Don't pout. We've been talking for over one hour, I still have yet to see father, and the guests will be arriving shortly."

Punctuality falls under her brother's creed, and she knows better than to attempt persuasion. A silent concession is given by looking away from him.

He bends down to kiss her cheek. "You can be by my side for the evening." Enishi walks to the other side of Tomoe's villa where her daughter resides. A few slaves silently follow him, carrying bags and parcels of gifts. Upon reaching her door, Enishi softly knocks. No response. He opens the door slowly and sees his three-year old niece playing with dolls at the other end of the room. "Akiko," he calls.

She looks up and squeals. "Uncle Enishi!" Her black curls bounce as she runs into her uncle's arms, and then is gently tossed in the air. Giggles upon giggles are produced from the child. Hazel eyes then connect with the presents behind him wrapped in pink. Letting out a higher pitched squeal, she jumps out of his arms and begins to tear the paper apart. "What did you get me? What did you get me?"

Akiko's reaction elicits a deep chuckle. "Do you love presents more than your uncle?"

She does not respond but instead shrieks with delight at a set of porcelain dolls. The sounds multiply as each present seems better than the last. A mountain of paper and boxes surround her as she begins to play with her new toys.

The tall soldier crouches down beside her. "Do you like them?"

"Oh yes, oh yes! Thank you, Uncle 'Nishi!" Small arms wrap around his neck. "Play with me," she invites.

"Men do not play with dolls. Come now, sit in my lap and tell me how you've been while I was gone. You've grown so much, did you know that?"

"No. I can count now. See? One, two, three, four, five."

"What is after five?"

Akiko shrugs. "I don't care. I can draw. Look at my drawings." She grabs his hand and drags him to a wall with several pinned drawings. "That is me on a rainbow."

"Very beautiful," he praises genuinely, for she already shows artistic talent. "Who is that?"

"Mummy."

"Why did you draw her by herself?"

"'Cause she always says she wants to be alone. Come! I'll show you my new dresses."

* * *

"Kaoru, Lord Yukishiro prefers to see you." It is Nenji who interrupts her dishwashing.

Kaoru is surprised but is quick to respond. "Yes, sir, right away." She dries her hands and makes her way to her master's villa. As they approach the study, Kaoru hears a man's voice not belonging to her master. She knocks on the door.

"Come in, come in," beckons Haruki.

Kaoru sees him first, sitting in the grand leather chair behind his desk. Then she notices the soldier seated near the chess table. His face is recognized immediately, for the visual associates with the emotional. She immediately bows her head.

"Don't just stand in the door way, come in. This," Haruki says to his son, "is Kaoru, a faithful and diligent worker. This is my son, General Yukishiro Enishi."

Kaoru bows to Enishi. He, in return, does nothing.

"Now, Nenji said you have something for me, but I thought it would be better if you delivered it yourself."

"Master, perhaps another time so that I may not disturb you with your family." Kaoru is terribly nervous in front of his son. Based on their first encounter, she feels judged and degraded in front of him.

"It's quite alright, quite alright. Don't be shy. I'm eager to know what you have in store."

Hesitation takes a hold of our heroine. She does not wish for others to see her paltry present; but her master looks eager. Her sole motivation is to be done with the task and depart from this feeling of discomfort. Every movement is under the scrutiny of a pair of turquoise eyes. From her apron pocket, she produces a small envelope. With two hands, she humbly gives it to her master. "Happy Birthday," she says with timidity. It is uncharacteristic of her to maintain a bowed posture in front of Haruki, but she persists due to his son's audience.

"Why, this envelope is handmade. How very clever!" Haruki's delight is genuine. He opens it and finds a small card. When he looks inside the card, his smile transitions from that of joy to gratitude.

You see, reader, a few weeks ago Haruki was tending the flowers he had grown with his first wife, while Kaoru was weeding the garden. He walked over to her and threw the clippings into her weeded pile. Among them were flowers on the border of peak bloom and wilting.

"Such a waste," he said, looking at the pile. "Alas, beauty must be limited by time." He watched Kaoru pick up a flower and tuck it behind her ear. Her smile was full of youth and innocence.

"May I keep it, master?"

"It will only last but a day." He noticed that she picked up two more. "Would it make you happy to keep it?"

"Yes, master."

"Then it is yours."

Little did Haruki know Kaoru's intentions with this trifling gift. The card reads:

_Never lose hope that beauty _can_ exceed time. Your kindness has shown me this much. Happy Birthday, dear master._

_Kamiya Kaoru_

Inside the card are the very three flowers, dried and pressed and delicately bound. "Yes," he says, "how very clever. Thank you."

His words are more delicious and satisfying than food to a man starved. Warmth fills Kaoru's heart and, though she wishes to give him a hearty embrace, she smiles in return.

Enishi is quick to see that his father favors this pixie-haired blue-eyed slave. "This is not very appropriate, father."

Kaoru retracts to her position of submission.

"And why would a birthday card on my birthday not be appropriate?" Haruki asks, not yet allowing his son to dampen his spirits. "See this card that Kaoru has made." He smiles at her. "It is beautiful and I'm very touched."

"It's simple and juvenile."

"Perhaps you think so because you never received anything handmade." Haruki gives her another cheerful grin.

"Father, you digress. You know what I refer to. If it is attention you crave then you should send for an appropriate candidate, such as your granddaughter, Akiko, not a mere _slave_." The word is practically spat.

"Enishi," Haruki reprimands. "She is standing right here."

"Leave us," Enishi commands to Kaoru, his turquoise eyes remaining on his father.

Relieved and angered, she expertly conceals either emotion and obeys her master's son.

Enishi waits until she closes the door before continuing. "Honestly, defending a slave before your son?"

"I did not mean to defend her or fight against you. I just mean for you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Her heart."

"Bear my plain speaking, but playing favorites with a slave is of poor taste. Did you not teach me the principle?"

"It is not favoritism."

"Tomoe should not discover why you favor that slave."

"Stop saying I favor her."

"Denial is a shade that looks ill on anyone." He watches his father's gaze draw down to his hands in defeat. Enishi feels sorry for his harsh words. "Father, you know I read people very well. You're bewitched by her resemblance to Chizuru. No need to look so surprised, I saw her picture before you tossed it away. Do not alarm yourself, Tomoe doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way." He thinks of his niece's drawing. "Regardless, if you're aching for familial company, do consider Akiko." Mentioning to spend time with Tomoe would be a lost cause. She would abhor the idea.

Haruki releases a long sigh. "You might be right, my son, you might be right. You are looking out for the betterment of our family as a whole, and for that I thank you." He looks at the time. "Will your sister be joining us to greet the guests? I see. I thought I might at least ask. Now, pour me a tumbler of that exceptional scotch you brought for my birthday present. Go ahead and get yourself one too. May as well before the guests arrive."

* * *

The opening dinner was a grand one, again exceeding Kaoru's wildest imaginations. What magnificence one can have when one is able to afford it! Though the feast is outdoors, guests are seated within tents; orange silks draped from ceiling to ceiling, golden glows of light above and at every table, creamy linens, mellow instrumentals, floral pomanders, and orchestrated servers, one for every other person. As one of the servers, Kaoru stands to the side at all times unless serving, keeping a careful eye on Tae who conducts their instructions. Tae begins to move her arms in short, quick movements_. Walk to the assigned chair. Stop. Turn. Pull the chair out for the guest. Gently push the chair in. Step one and a half feet to the left. Pull the chair out for the next guest. Gently push the chair in. Turn. Stop. Walk back to the edge. Turn. Wait. Follow the line to collect the first entrée. Walk to the assigned chair. Stop. Turn. Hold the entrée to the right of the guest. Place the entrée down in front of the guest. Hand on the cover handle. Lift the cover._

"Ooh!" the guests exclaim at the servers' unity.

Kaoru suppresses a smile to maintain her professionalism, but her modest mind is still proud of producing such an effect from the affluent guests. She continues through the orchestrated motions of serving, and then returns to the edge of the tent. During rehearsal they were told to keep their eyes from wandering and maintain a constant gaze; but she sneaks a glance towards her master's table.

Yukishiro Haruki sits at the head of the main table. On his right is Enishi, beside him, Tomoe, beside her, Akiko. On Haruki's right sits a red-haired gentleman called Himura Kenshin.

"Tell me, professor," Haruki addresses Kenshin, "how is the university these days?"

"Very well, thank you. After the admittance of female students the school has become more competitive. The university is now within the top ten ranks."

"Excellent, excellent," the elder Yukishiro praises. "I always believed that everyone should be eligible to receive an education regardless of gender, and it is a true honor to hear that your institution has changed for the better."

"But not without its struggles."

"Hear, hear!" Haruki raises his glass to toast with the professor. "Speaking of fine institutions, did you know that my son, Enishi, attended Dardien?"

"The prestigious military academy?"

"The very one. Top of his class," the father beams with pride.

"Well," Kenshin now addresses Enishi, "it comes as no surprise since you are the owner of Vintri Security Corp at so young an age. When did you found the company?"

Enishi takes a sip of his wine. "It was created just after graduation, which was almost eight years ago, but I began recruiting during military school. But tell me, Professor Himura, you have the reputation of being a peace advocate. What is your opinion on my occupation?"

"I am looking forward to the days when your services will no longer be needed, and I will participate to reach that goal, but it seems our world is somewhat dependent on private military companies such as yours." A gentle smile is given.

Enishi laughs. "You answer like a politician, for you actually give no answer. Here, let me replenish your glass." The slight raise of his hand summons a slave to pour more wine. "Have you considered it? Politics?"

"The subject itself and events regarding it, yes, but not as one myself. Thank you, no, I prefer a quiet and humble life; although I do have a few ideas that are worth mentioning and thinking about; but perhaps we can first hear Lady Tomoe's thoughts on the matter." Kenshin shifts his attention to her. "What do you think of our galaxy's political structure?"

Tomoe keeps her eyes averted, not from timidity but lack of interest. "I don't have much thought on the matter."

"Pray, share with us your interests. You must forgive me for monopolizing the conversation."

"My sister is a rather exceptional tea ceremony performer. She has been practicing the art for over twenty years."

Tomoe nods politely, grateful that her brother spoke on her behalf so she wouldn't have to converse with this modest man.

"How wonderful," exudes Kenshin, "I've yet to witness a tea ceremony. I hope you will be gracious enough to perform one for me before my departure."

She looks at Enishi without expression; but he knows she is annoyed. He grins widely in response.

* * *

"Kaoru, you can take a break now. Fetch some dinner and return in one hour."

"Yes, thank you, Tae."

The guests have finished dinner and moved to a wooden square floor meant for mingling and dancing. Paper lanterns float above like rainbowed clouds, while tables with beverages line the sides. A band replaces the orchestra and they play mellow tunes and soft notes.

Kaoru is enchanted and desires to watch the scene from afar. She quickly eats her dinner and scouts for a prime location. The skies are clear and the night is deliciously is a tree yonder, abundant with thick and widespread branches. It beckons to be climbed, to be sat upon, to be played with. How can she deny such a grand and graceful tree, with moonlight sprinkling through its leaves? So she runs over to the tree and climbs, up, up, up, until she finds the perfect spot to sit and recline. From here Kaoru can still see the party from a distance. The lights are twinkling, and she can hear faint music and laughter. Resting her head against the comforting branch, she imagines she is at a party of her own, wearing a beautiful ball gown and high-heeled shoes. She awaits for a handsome stranger to bump into her and ask for a dance. _Suddenly I saw polka dots and moonbeams sparkling on a pug-nosed dream._

There is a slight rustling of the leaves and she is awoken from her fantasy. Someone is climbing the tree. Oh heavens, please don't let it be the young master. But then, why would he be climbing a tree? Surely it is another slave who spotted her or wishes to do the same as she. Perhaps it would be better if she avoids being seen. Yet there is only one way to climb back down, and it is too high to jump. So she waits in stillness and anticipation. A black glove appears, then silver hair, and now a soldier's uniform. She gasps. "My lord!"

"So," Enishi swings himself up with ease onto the adjacent branch, "is this where all the little slaves spy," a smile in the dark, "or is it just you?"

Kaoru does not recognize the amusement in his tone. "Forgive me, my lord, I am on a break and thought it permissible to leisure here."

"Where you spend your spare time is not my concern."

"Then I shall let you enjoy yourself, my lord."

"Stay. I actually wanted to speak with you."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was here?"

"If I didn't know your whereabouts, I wouldn't be the leader of the Vintri, now would I?

His reasoning leaves her mystified. "Why would you wish to speak with me?"

"It is not your place to question my motives," he snaps. "It seems that you're new to your position, so I'll let it pass this time. Be warned that there will be no next time, and the result will be less than favorable." He waits for a verbal response. "Understood?"

She bites her cheek. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. Your spot looks more comfortable. Switch over."

Kaoru wishes she could flee from him at this moment. How awkward he makes her feel! However, she follows the orders of her superior and clumsily shifts towards the trunk. Enishi crosses over her, agile as though a tree climbing expert, and claims her spot. She watches him settle himself onto the branch until he is comfortable, leans back and crosses his legs.

"This is quite a view, this spot here." There is no response. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I felt like it was a romantic place to rest. At the moment." She feels ridiculous sharing her honesty, but conjuring an alternate reason so quickly is not within her capability.

Enishi mockingly laughs, making her feel worse. "Don't tell me you're the type of slave with big hopes and dreams. Escaping, marrying, finding a happily ever after." He sees Kaoru straighten and look down at her hands. "So you are. I also presume that you think you're very cunning."

"My lord?"

"Trying to weasel your way into my father's heart to earn your freedom perhaps? Or maybe more? Tell me, are you actually a slave?"

"I was not born one. Three months ago I was captured."

"Really?" He leans forward now and suddenly grabs the back of her neck, his thumb at her throat. "I should warn you that I'm very skilled at identifying liars. Now tell me, are you a spy?"

Kaoru's eyes widen. "No, my lord!"

"No? How do you know about Chizuru, and how did you fashion yourself to look exactly like her?" He feels her pulse quicken.

"It was a coincidence, my lord."

"Such coincidences are highly unlikely. I could strangle you with one hand, or I could push you off this tree, breaking at least a few bones, and no one would be concerned."

She is scared but her pride does not allow her to show it. "I'm not a spy, my lord. Merely a slave."

His gloved thumb strokes the center of her throat. "Alright, let's try that route. You're a slave with the unlikely probability of looking like his first daughter. What gain do you expect by taking advantage of my father's kindness? Freedom? Money? Perhaps be added to his will?"

"I have no expectations, my lord. I would wish freedom, but only if earned from my merits, not from favor, though I would not deny the opportunity if mercifully bestowed to me. I miss my family. However, I genuinely care for your father for I believe he is a good man. He shared with me what happened in his past, and if I can help comfort him I would be honored. It cannot be inappropriate to care for one's master." She adds, "My lord."

Enishi slowly releases her but does not disconnect his harsh stare from hers. "Do you sleep with him?"

Kaoru instinctively wants to slap him across the face. Her sapphire eyes tremble with fury, her lips pressed thin to suppress a raised voice.

"Careful," he whispers, "anger is the first sign of guilt."

"You insult your father by uttering such an accusation. At least one of us is righteously angry." She shifts over to try to start her way back down.

He grabs her arm, laughing with snide. "Are you insinuating that you are a better 'daughter' than I am a son?"

"I am not insinuating. I speak it plainly."

"What arrogance for a slave! I should have you whipped. You do not know one tenth of who I am or what I have done for my family."

Kaoru's anger fades. She feels ashamed of her judgement towards him. "You are right, my lord. I am sorry."

"Sorry to be whipped no doubt."

"Not for that. I deserve the consequence you choose. I was out of line. I felt angry on behalf of your father, but for myself as well. My pride was hurt and I retaliated. For that, I am sorry."

"So you did not sleep with him?"

"No, my lord. I must leave now. Please excuse me." Without waiting for a dismissal, she climbs her way back down the tree. It is more difficult going in reverse, yet Enishi manages to climb down the other side much faster than she. He waits at the bottom. Kaoru tries to ignore his presence as he stares at her slow awkward movements. She is not far from the ground when she feels Enishi lift her down onto the grass.

He hears her mutter a thank you as she brushes his hands off her waist. He smirks. "You don't like me very much."

"Forgive me, my lord."

"What is that? Kindness to avoid cruelty? Do not concern yourself with sparing my feelings, for I certainly have none towards slaves. I'll ask you again directly, which I expect the same in reply. You don't like me, do you?"

Sapphire meets turquoise. "No, my lord."

A trademark mischievous grin. "Good. This will be fun."


	8. The Solemn Hour of Midnight

**Chapter 7: The Solemn Hour of Midnight**

It is the second day of Yukishiro Haruki's birthday celebration. Guests have been given the opportunity to tour Otium while staying at whichever resort they chose earlier. This is a privilege for many as the planet is very beautiful and unique. Resorts are themed and are worth at least a visit to experience each one's creativity and splendor. Activities of all sorts are available so there is nigh a possibility for a humdrum holiday. There is also a main town for guests and local tenants alike filled with bakeries and restaurants; boutiques and hobby shops; ladies' parlors and gentlemen's barbers; each vendor providing top quality goods and services with deluxe standards to suit any upper class member.

Professor Himura Kenshin, being a man of modest needs and a modest income, opts to stay at the Yukishiro estate. In fact, the elder Yukishiro prefers it, so that they may spend more time in deep conversations and debates. The benefits are two-fold for the professor. The first, to be in the company of a good and wise friend, and his intelligent and intriguing son; the second, to create the opportunity to be in the company of his friend's daughter, the most beautiful woman he ever beheld.

At this moment Kenshin is walking through the main courtyard, keeping a slow pace to soak in the breadth of the gardens. Pinks, soft purples, bright yellows, and dozens of shades of green surround him. Trees of varying sizes scatter the garden, some with small red flowers laced and hanging from delicate branches. The fragrance being produced is amber sweet, as though honey was dabbed in each blossom. He is along the side when he sees Tomoe crossing one of the small bridges over a sparkling blue pond. She carries a cream parasol with lace-gloved hands. To him, this moment is not chance, it is destiny. A fool he may have been in his youth for passing such an opportunity, but today he would not be. He calls to her. "Lady Yukishiro!"

Tomoe stops. She watches the red-haired man run up to meet her. He is shorter in stature, though of similar height to her. She is greeted with a smile, so she nods in return.

"I was hoping I would run into you again." He is not given a reply. "You have a beautiful home."

"It is my father's home."

"Well, it certainly is magnificent. I am glad to finally meet and speak with you. I've known your father for a few years now, and I've met your brother on several occasions. I've heard many great things about you, and I'm glad I can now put a face to your name."

Tomoe nods again.

"I'm very much looking forward to seeing your performance of a tea ceremony. I hope you don't think me too bold by asking for your company."

Conjuring a mantra of elegance and propriety, she says, "It would be my honor, Lord Himura."

"Professor is sufficient, as I'm not a lord over anything except my humble abode near my university."

She nods.

"Perhaps we can arrange a time then. For the tea ceremony."

Her chestnut eyes look down as she thinks carefully. She seems to be at a loss of what she truly wanted to say. Finally, she responds, "I am at your leisure, Professor."

"Then tomorrow after lunch sounds ideal." He is smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you kindly, Lady Yukishiro."

Another nod.

"I'm looking forward to it. Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Kenshin watches Tomoe walk away, and it is at this moment that he believes in 'love at first sight'.

* * *

"He is a great bore."

"Really? I assumed that you favored him, considering the amount of time you spent together in the past few days."

Tomoe and Enishi are taking tea together in Enishi's villa. Since the sister is not fond of being in the sun, they set on the veranda facing inward the palace, which overviews the gardens and main courtyard instead of the ocean on the opposite side. The villa's style reflects the owner, basic yet detailed, modern yet timeless. Black-and-white marbled tiles are shaped as round flowers that interlock with each other to create a seamless floor which is an artwork in itself.

Tomoe removes the sieve holding her tea leaves onto a designated porcelain plate. "Do not say _together_. The word insinuates affection. I can assure you that it is not by my choice that he is in my company. I am dragged from place to place to tour the gardens, the crystal hall, the spas, the library – oh the library – and not to mention the tea ceremony." An icy glare is thrown to her brother.

Her front does not fool him. Enishi responds with an amused laugh. "You surprise me. To crave the attention of such a simple man."

"How dare you." She turns up a proud nose. "I would never."

"Oh come now, I understand your reasoning: You have not had a suitor for three years, and Himura Kenshin is agreeable in looks and manner; but he is so . . ." He pauses for a more positive word. ". . . so poor."

"You cause me a great affront with your teasing. I could never settle for someone beneath our class."

"Then you will have much to cavil among suitors with Yukishiro men as standards."

"Yes," she says distantly, "you and father set a rather high bar to compete with. It is practically impossible to find anyone who owns his own company, never mind a planet, who isn't over the age of fifty. Sometimes I resent your success and the effect it has on my ideals." She brings a slender hand to her forehead. "What am I to do? Am I to remain a prisoner on this forsaken planet?"

"Shall I bring you flowers for such a theatrical performance?" Turquoise eyes gaze at her unimpressed.

"You don't understand. You never will." Tomoe turns away, knowing her brother will turn her back.

Enishi gets up and crouches beside her, taking her hand in his. "Don't say things like that. I know you're still hurting from losing Akira. How could you not be? You were together for eight years and he's only been gone three. At the same time, it has been three years, Tomoe. Don't you think it's time to start moving forward? Be positive. Meet more people. Make friends. Find new hobbies. You will always have a part of Akira with you through Akiko, isn't that right?"

"Things would be better if you were home more often."

"Now, we discussed this many times over."

"I am merely saying that things would be better. I am not asking you to do so. But perhaps I could go to Casternia for a while."

"You would be bored stiff." He rises and sits back in the chair opposite Tomoe. "There are no designer shops or cliff-side restaurants. Entertainment on my planet is paltry for your taste. Most of my men and their families go elsewhere for their holiday and for good reason. Casternia is purely for my company. Of course, my home is always welcome to you, but I cannot guarantee you my constant attention."

Tomoe sulks. "All work and no play –"

"Brings me a higher pay," Enishi finishes cheekily. He looks at his pocket watch, and then prepares to leave by donning his gloves. "Stay and finish your tea."

"Please let me visit you for a short while. It's no fun here with father and I really want to get away."

"If getting away is what you're after, then you'd be better off marrying the professor!" The sound of his laughter is heard down the hall, followed by the clicks of his boots.

* * *

"Do it again, Uncle 'Nishi! Do it again!"

"Again? Are you not dizzy?"

"Again!"

"Alright, you imp." Enishi picks up Akiko above his head and spins her round and round and round. Peals of squeals fill the pink bedroom, mixed with laughter from the both of them. He bounces her onto the bed, eliciting giggles upon giggles. "Again!"

Enishi wonders briefly if there is such a contraption that could perform this task on his behalf, for at this moment he would pay any price to own one. "Would you like Uncle Enishi to tell you a bedtime story?"

"No! I want to go up!" She reaches out her arms and gives him a smile that reminds him of his sister.

He sighs. "Last one." The sequence is repeated for the fifth time, and suddenly Enishi feels older than his twenty-eight years. Relief washes over him like a wave when Akiko crawls under the covers. He sits by her side and asks, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, lots of fun! I wish grandfather can have a birthday everyday!"

"That would be something, now wouldn't it? Well, there are still two full days left to celebrate, so let's make sure to have as much fun as we can."

"I'm excited for the ball! Mummy picked out a pretty dress for me, and she bought me a mask too! She said everyone is going to wear masks. What are you going to wear?"

"I'll be wearing my uniform, as usual. Soldiers don't wear masks at parties."

"I'm going to wear one!"

"And you will look beautiful in it, I'm sure. Now, go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hurray! Goodnight, Uncle 'Nishi."

Enishi kisses his niece on the forehead and turns off the light. Just as he is about to close the door, he hears Akiko ask, "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight."

Enishi closes the door and makes his way back to his villa. To get there, he must pass the lower courtyard that is surrounded by all three villas, of which are the only ways to access it. The night is dark and he is glad the day is over. Parties and social mingling bore the general officer, as he is more inclined to one-on-one exchanges. Mentally fatigued and slightly dizzy from spinning Akiko, he unbuttons his jacket and the top of his shirt, loosens his tie, and removes his gloves. That feels much better. The crisp ocean air remedies his minor botherations. Then from the corner of his eye, he sees a white figure pass through the shadows. Enishi watches from an unseen corner and realizes it is that peculiar slave, Kaoru. She crosses the courtyard and takes a seat on a bench that is flush with the ivy wall, making it seem as though she disappeared. Curious as to what she is doing, walks over to her, taking care that his shoes make no sounds against the cobblestone. He is three feet away from her when he sees that she is reading. She does not notice his presence. He clears his throat.

Kaoru jumps and nearly drops the book she is holding. Seeing Enishi there, she immediately stands and bows her head. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not see you."

"You most certainly did not. I have been observing you read for the last few minutes with such fatuous fascination that I wonder if you have forgotten your duties; and your position." His innuendo is not lost unto Kaoru. "Does my father know you stay here and meddle with his property?"

"Yes, my lord, he allows me one book at a time; but if it vexes you then I can return it."

"It vexes me."

She removes her bookmark and offers the book to him with two hands.

Enishi takes it and looks at the cover. "What else are you trying to discover by prying through my father's personal library?"

"Nothing, my lord. I am not a spy, nor do I seek personal gain from your family. Please do not mistake your father's kindness and generosity as a malicious act from me, my lord. I assure you that my actions, if observed, will prove my virtue."

Enishi ruminates while holding her pleading blue gaze and then looks at the book in his hands. "This book is ancient. What interests you in this?"

"I enjoy the story, my lord. Stimulates my mind."

"So you particularly like books written from Earth."

"Yes, my lord."

"Why not from now?"

"I fear my reasoning may bore you, my lord."

"Just answer the question. I will be the judge of the value of the information given."

"Yes, my lord. I appreciate books from Earth because I relate more to their values."

"Such as?"

She is curious of his curiosity. "Honor. Respect. Truth. Love. Freedom."

"What, do those not exist in our era?"

"I don't believe they are an adherent value to many, if not most."

"I must disagree. Our society flourishes upon honor and respect, and love has never ceased since the birth of mankind. But perhaps you speak of eros love, which I then must admit myself that it is more a vice than a virtue."

"Do you speak from experience, my lord?"

"Do not think for a moment that you are entitled to ask me any questions, slave, especially regarding matters that you have no business knowing."

"Forgive me, my lord."

Enishi does not have anything to say, but oddly he does not want to leave. To stall, he says, "I am curious to know what work requires you to peer from a bench in the garden. Slacking, are we?"

"I am off-duty, my lord."

"Excellent. I am very bored. Entertain me by telling me how you came to Otium."

"I don't believe you are bored. You are here to interrogate me, my lord. Please excuse me as I must adjourn for the morrow."

"You must learn to obey me, slave, or you will bear the consequences. I am not your direct master but you must still obey me. I will not warn you again." He uses his military tone to intimidate her as it guarantees efficiency. He takes a seat at one end of the bench. "Sit."

Kaoru sits at the other end of the bench. Thumps of her heart beat against her chest.

"It is Kaoru, correct?" He feigns ignorance for he clearly remembers her name.

She nods.

"Use words to answer me."

"Yes, my lord. Kamiya Kaoru, my lord."

"Where are you from?"

"Imberia, my lord."

"Oh, yes. I remember now. How long ago did you arrive?"

"Three months ago, my lord."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, my lord."

"What did you do before becoming a slave?"

"I was a teacher, my lord."

"What did you teach?"

"Basic academics, my lord."

"Did you enjoy teaching?"

"Yes, my lord."

"How long?"

"One year."

A pause. "My lord," he reminds her.

"My lord!" she rushes out.

"You said in the tree that you were not comfortable in my presence, but it seems that is beginning to change. Shall I make you more uncomfortable?" Enishi begins to smile.

"No, my lord."

"In time you will learn to differentiate when I speak in command and when I speak in rhetoric. Move your arms."

She is unsure of what the young master means, when he lies down on the bench and places his head in her lap. "Lord Enishi!"

"It's actually Lord Yukishiro. You make a terrible slave."

Kaoru tries to somehow remove his head from her lap. "My lord...this...I don't think..."

"If you're going to touch my head I prefer that you comb my hair with your fingers. I enjoy that sensation."

Her hands return to her sides.

He smirks and continues. "Now, tell me more of your background. Start with family."

"My mother currently resides in Imberia, and I have a sister two years my junior, my lord."

"What of your father?"

"He passed away, my lord."

"When?"

"When I was fourteen, my lord."

"Four years ago. How?"

Kaoru resists the urge to ask the relevancy of his questioning. Instead she answers, "Heart attack, my lord."

"And what of your sister? You did not say she resided in Imberia."

She is slightly shocked at his lack of sympathy towards her father's death, but she continues. "She was captured with me, my lord."

"Why is she not here?"

"We were separated, my lord."

"Separated?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you not wish to remain together?"

"Yes, of course, my lord; but we were not able to."

"You must have not tried very hard. Or perhaps you did not want it as much as you say."

"May I leave now, my lord?" She speaks through clenched teeth, barely able to contain her anger, and she wishes to throw his head to the ground. She feels his head shaking, followed with a callous chuckle.

"What a touchy little thing you are! Shall we find out other ways to rile your temper?"

Silence is her retort, lest his sadism is encouraged.

"Answer me." His amusement trickles away like sand passing through fingers.

Kaoru does not believe this pompous man deserves even one more uttered word, regardless of his stature or her position. So she continues to remain silent.

Now Yukishiro Enishi is displeased. "Dare you to ignore me?"

His icy tone sends prickles of fear to Kaoru. Her response is reluctant. "You upset me, my lord."

"What gives you the impression that I care for a moment of your thoughts or feelings?"

"I desperately wanted to remain with my sister," she ignores his caustic remark. "I still do, and I hope to find Hiroko, though the task seems an impossibility from my position."

"How do you plan to find her? Escape? You will die trying."

"I hope to earn my freedom."

"That may take decades. By the by, free men even have difficulty finding the captured."

"Just knowing of her state would be a great solace."

"So if you discover she is on such-and-such planet with so-and-so master, what then?"

"I would write to my mother and tell her Hiroko is safe to lessen her worries."

"And if you discover she is dead?" It is not yet within Enishi's capabilities to consider the sensitivity of our heroine. For a few moments he only hears the gentle sound of waves crashing against the rocks. Irked that he does not get an immediate reply, he turns his head to bark a command of impatience, when he sees that she is staring straight ahead, the moonlight sparkling against her tears. To him, it is strange that she cries so silently, without a furrowed brow, without a turned mouth. Her blink causes more tears to fall, and he feels the inclination to touch the glistening streams down her cheeks. He is in wonder, and her name accidentally escapes his lips. To disguise his embarrassment, he repeats, "And if you discover she is dead?"

"If that is so...if that is so, I would write to my mother and tell her Hiroko is safe . . . to lessen her worries."


	9. Rush Candle

**Chapter 8: Rush Candle**

Kaoru is setting the table for a luncheon her master is to have with twenty select guests. Today's meal is to be _al fresco_, as Kaoru would say in reference to a language long forgot, -in the box garden aside Mirror Lake. White fabric napkins are set on a white table cloth with white flowers garnishing as a runner canopied by white silk mesh draped from four posts around the lengthy table. The cloud-like table sits atop a platform in the middle of the grand lake surrounded by green grass and groomed bushes, golden sunlight with blue skies and white cumulus clouds. This picturesque scene reminds our heroine of a film long ago, about a man meeting the love of his life, marrying her, then finally losing her; however he befriends a young boy who reminds him of life's meaning, and continues to be happy. Kaoru hums the theme song while working diligently yet cheerily. Happiness in the form of a solitary bud smiles at Kaoru within the grassy lawn. Picking up the blossom, she inhales its nectar and sighs.

"Kaoru."

She nearly crushes the flower. It is Enishi; and surprise is apparent on her gentle features. He stands behind her, clad in his typical black service dress, hands behind his back, mouth in a firm line. She turns and bows to respectfully greet him. "Lord Yukishiro."

"Always taking what isn't yours, I see."

The flower is naught but a weed, says boldly her conscience, but she remembers that she is a mere slave and indeed has no right to defend herself. Her head bows lower. "Forgive me, my lord." Mental self-admonishments are practically audible to our heroine, as she is embarrassed of her constant carelessness.

"Put it here."

Kaoru lifts her head to see Enishi look at the flower in her hand, then at his lapel. She carefully places it through the button hole, adjusts the stem to be hidden, then pats it in place.

He continues, "Speaking of thievery, I believe this is yours." He produces a book from behind his back. It was the book she handed him from the night before.

Two small hands receive it. They stand in awkward silence, him staring almost rudely at her as though he reined words of censure, and her watching his expression wondering what she might do to prevent such chiding. He interrupts her thoughts.

"Well, it is not your book, _per se_. I meant to give it back to you because it will be your onus should you be caught for stealing; but you left so abruptly that I couldn't return it to you. So."

She blinks. "Thank you, my lord."

A curt nod, a turn of the heel, and he is gone.

What coincidence that Lord Yukishiro would run into her while possessing the book. Surely he did not seek her simply to return it. Or did he?

* * *

Tradition in this time dictates that each decade of a birthday is represented by one day. Thus, Yukishiro Haruki's seventieth birthday calls for seven days of celebration. Tonight is the sixth day, the last night of the festivities, and it is one surely not to be unmentioned. With reluctance but eventual participation, his daughter prepared a masquerade, solely due to its minimum requirement of planning and abundance of sartorial affiliation; followed by a surprise presentation from his son.

It is a rather awkward feeling being of a shy personality while standing in a crowded room of strangers. Himura Kenshin searches the room seeking a familiar face. Well, as familiar a masked face can be. But the professor has no trouble finding a particular dark-haired angel and her cherub.

Tomoe is grateful for her full mask lest the red-haired gentleman sees her grimace as he approaches her. She prays he does not ask for a dance.

"Lady Tomoe, your gown is quite stunning. I noticed you from across the room."

Tomoe invested a significant amount of effort in her silk-woven mask embroidered with multi-colored crystal beads. Her purple dress complements her mask so that it would not compete but enhance. She looks at his simple brown suit and says nothing.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your execution of the ball. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves immensely."

She nods with a humble thank you.

"I merely thought your efforts deserved to be praised, and that praise to be heard. I don't wish to bother you. I'm sure you're quite busy."

Relieved that his purpose is fulfilled, Tomoe feigns politeness by saying, "You are not a bother, Professor Himura, and thank you for –"

"Please, you promised you would call me Professor Kenshin in the least."

"Yes, well, I appreciate your words of kindness. Please continue to enjoy yourself." She thinks she dismisses him, but the love-struck professor adds, "Have I said already that you look beautiful tonight?" Flattery magnets to her ego and she decides to grace his presence just a moment longer. "Thank you, Professor Kenshin."

"What about me?" asks Akiko.

"Why, you look like a princess out of a fairy-tale; and we are all your servants. Except for your mother – of course, she is queen." Kenshin takes the smile beneath Tomoe's mask as encouragement. "Perhaps you will allow me the honor of being by your side until the night's end, Lady Tomoe."

"Well . . ." she attempts to conjure an escape, "actually . . . I –"

"– promised a dance with me," Enishi interjects. He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Uncle 'Nishi!" Akiko giggles as he taps her nose lightly with a gloved finger.

A discernible relief is exhaled by the elder, grateful to have such a timely and heroic brother. He wears his mess uniform of which is highly decorated, and he wears no mask. His tan is emphasized by the whiteness of his shirt while the silver highlights of his kempt hair shine from the light's glow. Tomoe is proud to have such a handsome brother. "Yes, quite so. My apologies, Professor."

"I will be disposing you of her company, Himura. You will watch Akiko for us, won't you? Please excuse us," Enishi says to Kenshin as he begins to guide Tomoe to the dance floor. He then turns and announces loudly and so clearly that some turn to look, "but my sister will be happy to accompany you immediately afterwards until the end of the night. She has no other disposition." He smiles widely at the happy professor, then at his scowling sister.

"Enishi, you imbecile!" Tomoe thumps Enishi's chest when he sweeps her off into the crowd. "What have I done to you to deserve such torture? You will fix this catastrophe at once."

"I would like to think that I am fixing a current catastrophe. Two, even. The first, you rarely socialize, ostracizing yourself from those you think are beneath you – and there are precious little who aren't. The second, you have a strange incapability of saying no and standing up for yourself. I am helping you learn a lesson invaluable."

"I am not a child and you are not my father to teach me such a lesson."

"I'm better than being your father, for you scarcely listen to a word he utters. No, I am your brother superior whom you adore far too greatly to contradict."

"You are my _younger_ brother, six years my junior, and I am most definitely capable of standing up for myself, especially against you." Tomoe attempts to leave Enishi's grasp, but his iron grip forces her to remain. In her defence, she does not try very hard. She turns her nose up at him. "I don't feel like causing a scene."

"See? This is exactly what I mean. You back down and distance yourself, shut people out, or simply ignore. _Do _something."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't want to be with Himura, just tell him so. Why string him along and complain when you can say but two words and be done with it?"

"The world doesn't work so conveniently. You are a brute with no sense of decorum."

"I will take that as a compliment, and the world is only as difficult as you make it." Enishi laughs when she rolls her eyes. "Humor me, sister, and try to say no. If you don't succeed, at least you won't have to see him again after tomorrow."

"I will not stand to appease your sadistic appetite by shoving me into the professor's arms."

"Come now, have pity on him. He is quite fond of you, and this may be the closest to our class that he'll ever get. Try this perspective: Tonight, you will either do good unto yourself by learning to say no, or you will do a good deed by being charitable by gracing the poor professor with your presence."

"I despise you."

"You love me."

"Then you better take Akiko off my hands. You owe me that much."

"You speak as though your daughter is a chore."

"You are not a parent so you don't understand."

"I would gladly watch my niece for a portion of the evening, but mind you that I still have my event to set up."

"Then you better put her to bed straight away."

"Then she will miss my surprise for father."

"She is only three. She shan't remember much anyhow." This remark does not impress Enishi and she fears to be the cause of his disapproval. "Alright then. I shall make use of this professor and have him mind Akiko. With me, of course."

He pats her back. "You're a good mother."

A smile is bestowed reserved only for him. When the song ends, Enishi returns a reluctant Tomoe to a waiting Kenshin. He smirks, thinking that his sister will have to put up with the professor for the rest of the night. Yet there is no time to waste. He sets off to the grand courtyard where the next event is to take place. As a surprise, Enishi flew in Haruki's favorite symphonic orchestra from across the galaxy. This will leave the guests abuzz with excitement, for this – for most – is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

After everything and everyone is in its proper place, Enishi tells the master of ceremonies to transition to the next event. The guests trickle into the courtyard and find their assigned seats. The Yukishiros are to be located on a veranda that overlooks the courtyard, offering a spectacular view of what is to come. Four chaise lounges with small tables between each face the same direction. One is meant for Tomoe, but Enishi knows she is located elsewhere so as not to be in the same place as their father. For a moment he wants to chastise her childish ways, and to contain her contempt but for one night.

Haruki enters, followed by Nenji who is to personally serve him. "I am very much curious of this surprise you have prepared for me."

"You will find out soon enough."

"I look forward to it. Now, I must say a hallo to some more guests I have not yet had time to sit down with. I'll return shortly."

"Father, perhaps you should pause your greeting and enjoy your present."

"I won't be but a moment, my son." As Haruki turns to leave, a tall and beautiful slave walks in – to personally serve the younger Yukishiro, no doubt – followed by Kaoru who carries a decanter and cigars. "Ah, Kaoru. I feel ages have passed since I last saw you." He pats her shoulder. "They must be keeping you very busy on account of my party."

"Yes, master. I hope you are enjoying yourself. It seems your guests are having a marvelous time."

"Wonderful, wonderful. I am getting tired, but it is such a refreshment to see your face. It's been too long. We shall catch up soon, yes?"

"Yes, master." They share a smile, then she watches Haruki and Nenji leave. As the other slave prepares to serve Enishi, Kaoru relieves her own tray onto the small table beside him. She rises to leave.

"No hello or good evening?" Enishi interrupts. "What a very rude thing you are."

A moment of digestion is required for Kaoru before she can reply. "Forgive me, my lord. I was not sure if you were inclined for such pleasantries."

"Why wouldn't I be? Am I not a pleasant person?"

"No, my lord."

Enishi laughs at her candor while the other slave witnessing appears shocked.

"I think you are very pleasant, Lord Yukishiro," the other says, hoping to appease the young master of Kaoru's brunt while attempting to earn favor.

The soldier's smile downturns. "What is your purpose here?"

She looks puzzled. "To serve you, my lord."

"Is that not why you are here?" he now asks Kaoru.

"I am here explicitly as carriage for your scotch and tobacco. You had delivered the instructions to Sir Nenji."

"Yes, I am aware of what orders I gave. So why is she here?"

Neither slave has an answer. It would be easy to surmise a young and wealthy bachelor to have preference of a remarkably attractive woman as an attendant over that of a plain girl with a boyish frame.

"You may leave," he calls over his shoulder.

Kaoru and the other exchange confused glances; but she soon obeys and exits the veranda.

Enishi is reclined on the chaise lounge while propping himself up with his left elbow. He turns his head to Kaoru with a mischievous grin. He crooks a gloved finger at her. She stands beside him, hands neatly folded in front.

"Closer."

She takes one step.

"Closer."

Another step is taken to be so close her shins graze his chaise.

Then, he reaches up and pulls her down by the back of her neck. "Shall I tell you the surprise?"

"Only if you wish to, my lord."

"And what will you do in return?," he rumbles in a low voice, hand still holding her, his fingers partially in her hair.

"I will shake your hand, my lord."

His brows furrow. This is not an answer he expects. "What would I do with that? That is utterly useless to me."

"My very sentiments of knowing the surprise." A small smile. "My lord."

The young master dares not admit that a mere slave has wit clever enough to amuse him. "Take care not to tread the path that leads to my offense. It will only take you down a road of regret."

Her smile fades. "Forgive me, my lord."

"I will think about it. Now, as for the surprise," he pulls her closer to whisper in her ear, "The Castenan Philharmonic Orchestra is here."

"Master's favorite!"

"But that is not the only surprise."

"My lord?" Kaoru tries not to wince from his deep voice caressing her sensitive lobe.

He withdraws his hand from her neck then holds it out to her, palm down. "Well, I revealed my secret so now you must hold your end of the bargain."

"I am not fond of your teasing."

"Do I look concerned? I want a hand massage instead of a shake."

She is unsure what to do. "My lord, I fear you sent away the wrong slave. I am not trained to entertain."

"How dare you criticize the decisions I have made. I should have your tongue cut out." His words silence her again. "Use your thumbs on my palm. No, remove my glove. Like so. More pressure. You're doing it wrong."

Kaoru wishes to throw his hand. "Would you like me to get Odine back? You would be happier to have me replaced."

"You will rue the day I need you to be replaced! Now, try again." Her chagrin is his cheer. He does not attempt to hide his smile. Enishi momentarily enjoys her awkward efforts, until he hears his father's footsteps approach the veranda. Like lightning, he removes his hand from hers and replaces his glove.

Haruki returns in time before the lights dim and the orchestra warms up. Eyes widen with realization. "Enishi, but it can't be!"

The son only smiles in reply.

It starts with a single note, slow, slinky, sensual, rising then falling, beckoning others to join in its musical pursuit. More instruments play, harmonizing seamlessly and then all at once they everyone plays together, and there is an amazing burst of color in the sky.

Everyone is surprised, some startled, few shocked. The vocal responses include gasps and cries of delight. Enishi is pleased to see all the guests mesmerized by his presentation, especially his father who elicits a jovial chuckle at each booming sound. Then he notices Kaoru. She looks as though transcended, as though she were looking at angels dancing from heaven, as though she were not a slave far away from home and family. Never could our Kaoru imagine such a sight. Humble eyes such as hers have never witnessed a show on a scale such as this. Not only has she never seen fireworks of this quality and level, but they are also synchronized perfectly with the orchestra's passionate rhythms. The superlative coordination of sight and sound touches her soul to the very depths. What magic! She delights over the colorful streaks of fire, the raining gold, the empyrean shapes. There is another burst so mighty it shakes Kaoru's heart, that the tactile tendencies she so carefully inhibits releases by grabbing Enishi's arm. She is smiling and he is shocked, and when realization sets in, the reactions are reversed. She immediately lets go and returns to her reserved position.

Enishi secretly watches the young slave, and it is not long after that her enthusiasm at the spectacle ensues. Her eyes glitter with the fireworks, her mouth agape in a smile so genuine and pure that he feels momentarily jealous, for it is not he himself the reason for the reaction. He wonders what else will evoke a similar response from her. Merely for his amusement, of course. Why would he care if she feels excitement or joy? Yet he does not chastise her when he notices his costly scotch is filled to the brim, nor does he interrupt her when his throat feels parched. He looks down towards his lapel and is satisfied to see that the flower bud is still there.

* * *

The night is over and everyone returns to their accommodations. Kenshin escorts Tomoe to her villa while carrying a sleeping Akiko. From a distance, they look to be a family content. At least, this is how Kenshin feels. "I have met you only six days ago but it feels I have known you much longer than that."

Tomoe does not share the same opinion. She says nothing.

"When I would meet your father back at my college, he would often mention his children. I could tell he was very proud of you. Now that I have met you, I understand why."

"Pray, why?"

"You are a master of your skills: Tea ceremonies, painting porcelain, sketching, fashion, embroidery. You hold the highest standard of grace by way of speaking and movement. And you are beautiful. Much like your mother, says your father."

She smiles at the comparison of her mother. They arrive at Akiko's suite.

"Let me help you put her to bed."

"That won't be necessary."

"It would be my pleasure."

She permits, taking solace that this is the last of him she will see. "Thank you."

If any saw Kenshin tuck Akiko in the way he does, they would agree that fatherhood would become him. It is to his advantage that Tomoe does take notice; unfortunately, to her it is not a trait prioritized.

They now walk to Tomoe's villa. When they reach the door, Tomoe is about to bid him goodnight, but he takes her one hand in his two. Her surprise does not allow her to remove her hand.

"Will I see you tomorrow before my departure?"

"I guarantee that I will be there to see you leave."

Kenshin is sure he is shaking, but he bears it because he cannot shake this sentiment. "I enjoy your company, Lady Tomoe. Very much. Being near you makes me happy."

"I'm sure our feelings are mutual," she forces from herself.

"Truly? I thought it might be so but one cannot always be sure."

"I can assure you, professor, that my feelings from when I first met you remain the same."

"As mine! I'm so glad I'm learning this now. It would be a great loss for me if this were to be our last meeting."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I know I am not rich and my status is not worth mentioning, but I am stable, secure, and very well able to provide you and Akiko a happy home."

She braces herself.

"Tomoe, if I may call you so, I don't want to waste time or have any regrets. I have fallen in love with you. Deeply. Do you think you can learn to love me? You would make me the happiest man in the world if you can say yes."

Now she is in simultaneous panic and flattery. This would be her first proposal after Akira. "This is very sudden. Of course I can say yes, but it is ultimately not my decision. My father will have severe reservations. I am, after all, his sole daughter."

"But I at least must try my best. You are worth that much. Tomorrow I will speak with your father and ask for your hand."

"No!" she rushes, gripping his wrist, for she knows her father will surely consent. "I know my father and he will think your boldness and haste an affront." Then she adds to befall his attempt, "But he considers highly my brother's council. Perhaps it would be more favorable if you ask Enishi first."

Kenshin kisses her pale hand. "I will do just as you say."

She smiles and says goodnight. She is pleased with her devise, for as difficult the task to say no is to Tomoe, it is that much easier for the General of Vintri.

* * *

"But by all means, yes!" exclaims Enishi. He rises from a bench with great exuberance to shake Kenshin's hand.

The soldier invited the professor to join him for his daily physical training. Kenshin obliged thinking the timing opportune to ask for Tomoe's hand was none better than during the building of male camaraderie. Recently Enishi and Kenshin were lifting a bars practically twice their own weight. Kenshin thought the regimen would be similar to his own; but the soldier's, indeed, has more challenge and rigor than an ordinary man's. His set complete, Kenshin wipes the sweat from his brow. "I am so glad that this is your answer. I feared you would think me bold or hasty."

"Well you are that. Both, even. But it is time for Tomoe to move on, and Akiko should have a father figure. If it is as you say that she will be happy with you, then I see no other candidate as suitable as you. However, you will find that she requires great patience."

"I have been told that I am a patient man."

"Without a doubt. I must warn you that I will not hesitate brutality should I discover that my sister has been harmed." He laughs at Kenshin's widened eyes. "I jest. I have every confidence that you will be capable of bringing her out of her shell once again."

"I hope your father does not take offence that I consulted you first."

"No, you were right in doing so. We shall speak with him together after our exercise. He will be overjoyed, I'm sure. But let us finish. Come," Enishi gives him a hearty pat, "next, we spar."

"Spar?"

All of a sudden Tomoe runs into the room. "Enishi! Someone is drowning!"


	10. O Lonely Workman

**Chapter 9: O Lonely Workman**

Kaoru pushes a trolley full of fresh clean linens from the laundry room to Haruki's villa. This is her favorite part of the palace, for not only does her favoured courtyard take residence here, but the tasks she is meant to perform parallel those she would as if in Imberia, lending a serenity so often needed to our heroine. She enters the linen room, takes note that this one room is larger than her entire house back at home, then stacks the table cloths and towels neatly on the appropriate shelves. Now she takes the trolley to Tomoe's villa. The soiled linens are collected in a large bin disposed by a chute and transferred to the trolley. As she returns to the central laundry room, she passes a picturesque scene: Tomoe and Akiko sit on a picnic blanket, both in sun dresses and wide-brimmed hats. The grass' green makes crisp the white of the blanket, while the blue of the pool behind them offers a pleasing background. Tomoe reads a book while Akiko plays with dolls. It is a rarity for Kaoru to stumble upon such a moment, so she takes a picture.

Laundering is somewhat of a marvelous thing to this raven-haired slave. Having been raised on hand-washing, Kaoru is all the more grateful for Otium's advanced machines. With three for washing, two for drying, and one for pressing, she needs only to fold and maintain the machines' cleanliness. It is at this time when she indulges in her vice: Daydreaming, this time of Hiroko. Where she is, what she is doing, how she is getting along . . . then imagines their miraculous reuniting.

Off she goes back to the villa with linens pressed and folded. She is sure to be a silent mouse as she passes the pool when she hears a small splash. Smiling, she muses that Akiko and Tomoe are playing some sort of water game. But were they not in sundresses? What a peculiar sight if they are swimming in such formal wear! Feigning nonchalance, Kaoru reverses the trolley ever so slowly to peek at the potential hilarity.

But no one is there. Except a floating hat.

Kaoru abandons all and dives into the pool. She finds Hiroko's sinking body immediately, makes her way to her, kicking violently, desperately, then reaches her, pushing her up, and up, and up, until she hears the child cough and sputter above the surface. A wall is near, aiding the rescue. Akiko instinctively grabs the ledge and is shoved roughly up onto the deck. Water exits the child's lungs through heaving coughs, and she begins to cry from fear and pain. Kaoru also grabs for the ledge but does not quite reach it.

She never learned how to swim.

* * *

It can be easily assumed that any faculty of expert military training constitutes an impartial disposition towards a victim. Urgency and achievement should be the prioritized, if not only, matters of a rescue. This is what Enishi taught, and, as he races down the halls through the courtyard to Tomoe's pool, this is his predicament.

Until he sees Kaoru.

A white figure floats face down but he instantly knows it is her. Without hesitation, he dives into the water and retrieves her, holding her head above the surface as he swims to the shallow end.

At this point Haruki and Kenshin and Tomoe arrive to see Enishi carrying a lifeless Kaoru out of the pool. "I heard a cry. Is she alive?" Haruki asks.

There is no time for reply. Enishi lays Kaoru flat and checks for signs of vitality. None. Proceeding resuscitation, his mouth covers hers and breathes. Her lungs inflate but the pallor of her skin is still menacing. He tries again. And again. And again. He is startled by her sudden cough, then immediately turns her over. His father rushes to her side with great relief. She struggles to sit upright, and they both extend a hand to assist her. She takes Haruki's.

Waking from unconsciousness leaves Kaoru feeling disoriented and highly vulnerable. Her master is helping her to rise, then wraps a towel around her shoulders. She hears him whisper words of thanks to the heavens, and what a good girl she is. Akiko is crying softly while the professor attempts to soothe her. Tomoe is near them but is looking this way. I must have drowned, she speculates as her thoughts are being recollected. That can only conclude to her being rescued. Closer to our heroine is Enishi. He stands a few steps away, arms crossed, feet spread, and is soaking. He wears a severe frown and stares intensely at her when he speaks.

"What happened?" he demands.

Kaoru's mouth opens to speak, but she is rendered by coughs.

"Let the girl recover," Haruki defends. "Are you alright, child?"

She nods.

"You should rest immediately. Let's get you off this hard floor."

"Just a minute, father. We need to know what happened while all minds are still fresh. I ask you again, slave, what happened?"

"Enishi, what purpose is there knowing?" Haruki asks. "It seems simple to me that Akiko must have been in the water and Kaoru came to her rescue. There is no critical danger, at least not anymore, so why the interrogation?"

"It is not an interrogation, and I would appreciate if you would not hinder my initiative in the safety of this family. If we do not know the specifics, how are we to prevent another reckless mishap?"

"It is as you heard, my lord," is her breathless reply. Her voice is hoarse, her body is exhausted, her mind cloudy. "I was in the middle of my duties when I went in for Lady Akiko."

The younger Yukishiro approaches. "Then how did you drown?"

"I cannot swim, my lord."

Turquoise eyes narrow. "You cannot swim?"

"I thought I could," she mumbles, hoping he does not hear.

"How does one think and not know?"

"The opportunity had never been given to me."

"And so when the chance comes for you to kill yourself, you take it?" His volume increases. "How could you have been so imprudent?"

She straightens her spine. "I thought I could help her, my lord."

"Help her? It is the blind leading the blind! She could have died!"

"But I saved her."

"_You_ could have died!"

"But you saved me."

"So with that persuasion you will thereby throw yourself into any foolhardy situation?"

"Well, what would you have done, my lord, if you could not swim?"

"I would have learned to swim!"

"Enough!" Haruki commands. "Why are you arguing with her, Enishi?"

Enishi scowls at Kaoru's helpless form. "Yes, why, indeed?" He turns and marches to his niece. It is difficult for the soldier to convert his demeanor to something more familial when great risk is involved. Over ten years of military training has rid Enishi of tenderness in matters of fear and danger, and though without acrimony, his professionalism reflects intimidation and authority.

Akiko hides behind her new intercessor when Enishi approaches.

"Come forward and don't shy from me. You are not in trouble." He crouches to achieve her eye level. "What happened? How did you fall in the pool?"

"My hat flew and I tried to get it back."

"It flew in the water?"

She nods.

"So you tried to get back your hat but you fell in the pool and then you found you couldn't swim, is that right?"

She nods again.

"Next time be sure to ask for assistance. Your safety is always the most important. Understood?"

"Yes, uncle."

"And where was your mother?" Enishi rises and looks at his sister as he asks this question.

"It was no fault of mine." Tomoe automatically is on the defensive.

"No one is blaming you," Kenshin says gently while lifting Akiko into his arms, "I'm sure there is a good explanation."

"I left not even two minutes to replace my book when I heard Akiko crying."

"You left Akiko alone?" Enishi asks.

"I have done it before with no consequence. This was not even two minutes."

"Two minutes is more than enough to kill a child. That much is now obvious."

Tomoe is hurt at her brother's opposition. "Enishi."

"But she is alive and well," Kenshin interjects. "Aren't you, little one? Perhaps we can be easier on Lady Tomoe. It must surely not be easy to mind a child with only one pair of eyes."

"With all due respect, Himura, do not aid in her defense. What excuse do you have, Tomoe, with the hundreds of hands we employ?"

She is silent.

"Answer me."

There is a chill in Tomoe's voice. "I dislike your tone and purpose. You do not try to solve but only blame, all of which is on me."

"I will not have you cower behind your motherhood. Own up to your mistakes and make right your decisions."

"And how should I? Choose a slave for Akiko?"

"That would be a start."

"Fine." To spite her brother, Tomoe wishes to select the most inappropriate candidate. First she thinks someone blunderous, then someone decrepit, then someone hideous; or perhaps this incompetent dwarf being solaced by her father. She pauses. Never had her father wrapped his arms around her as he did with this slave. Never could she remember him looking so concerned. Never did he pet her or offer her the tender smile that he now gives to someone else. In fact, did he not run to this slave first instead of his own granddaughter? Tomoe takes slow steps towards them. With her tone ice cold, she points directly at Kaoru and demands, "I want this one."

Haruki looks up in surprise. "Kaoru? She is but a domestic. She does not have the training as a handmaid." He does not mean offense to our heroine, and shows her so by squeezing her shoulders.

"She can be trained."

There should be no rightful reason for Haruki to decline. Kaoru is a simple house slave, and Akiko is his granddaughter. Yet he desists for Kaoru is his coveted joy. She reminds him of the daughter he cherished before and the goodness he possesses now. His health even improved over the last three months since her arrival. Tomoe barely allows her daughter time to spend with him. Giving ownership to Akiko would not be unequal to a farewell. "Perhaps you would prefer someone with more serving experience."

"That slave saved your granddaughter's life. I believe that is experience enough. If you cared about Akiko you would not hesitate."

Haruki's shoulders sink. Growing up, Tomoe never accepted his love; but perhaps she can accept something, rather, someone, he loves. Yes, he should not be so selfish. "Of course I care. You are quite right that she will make a good handmaid for Akiko. We can sort out the paperwork next week."

"I would like ownership transferred to Akiko tomorrow," she looks at Enishi, "to prevent another reckless mishap." Very much satisfied with her father's defeated posture, she takes Akiko out of Kenshin's arms. "If you all will excuse me, I will have a physician examine my daughter."

The elder Yukishiro lets out a long sigh. "Professor, would you mind helping Kaoru to her quarters?"

"Master, I am fit to walk."

"I worry for you, child."

"I don't mind at all," Kenshin intervenes. He takes Kaoru's elbow. "Come," he says gently, "let me help you."

"Thank you, kindly, professor," says Haruki. As she passes, he places a gentle hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear, thank you." Haruki watches the humble pair leave before turning to Enishi. "Well," he commences to the gardens, "that was rather calamitous, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it could have been a great deal worse. It did not help that you showed favor to that slave."

"Perhaps I can say the same to you. Aught was accidental. Why so much anger, my son?"

"It was not anger. You know how I frustrate at incompetence."

"Having not only the willingness but the action to give up one's life for another's sounds more than competent, in my opinion. Kaoru has proven to be a worthy slave, and I know you think so too."

"She has not proven anything to me as of yet."

"Then why all the emotion? This is not the first time you saved a slave's life. There was a time your victim did not survive a rescue, and you became quite upset; but this was towards yourself. This is, however, the first time I've seen you upset when your survivor did just that: survive."

"The risk was preventable."

"I little understand prevention in this scenario, but I do understand your feelings. From knowing and observing Kaoru, she tries very hard to be diligent, though her old habits still seep through. She is in a miserable situation but is still able to be happy. She has nothing and is completely satisfied. How many do you know are like that? Not many, are there? You are intrigued by her differences. As am I. But I am an old man. You are not."

"What of it?"

Haruki's demeanor changes. "Play around with whomever you please; but leave Kaoru alone."

Uncomfortable by a truth premature to be acknowledged, Enishi minimizes his father's presumption. "My time is valuable. I do not use it idly by trifling with a slave."

At this time Kenshin returns. He seeks Haruki. "I'm glad you're still here."

"I will allow the two of you to speak in private," Enishi says. "I have washing up to do. Forgive me, professor, for not being able to finish our exercise. If I don't see you tomorrow before my departure, then I wish you the best of luck. I trust that I will see you often."

"Thank you, general, I do hope so."

Kenshin and Haruki watch Enishi return to his villa. The mood is no longer grave and Kenshin now feels it appropriate to ask for Tomoe's hand. "Lord Haruki, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course. Come with me to my villa."

"Thank you."

They walk to the villa, through the main hall and into Haruki's office. After seating themselves, Haruki starts. "It will be a shame to have you leave Otium tomorrow. Our visits to each other are not as frequent as I would like them to be."

"I cannot agree more."

"So then, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Haruki asks, his gentle smile present once again.

For a moment Kenshin does not speak. Then, "I would like to be a part of this family."

Haruki's smile fades.

"I'm in love with your daughter. With your permission, I would like to marry her."

The elder is shocked. "When did this all happen? Has she consented?"

"I have not asked her formally. Yet. The quantity of our time does not account for much. But the quality has proven to be superlative."

The father is in deep thought. "Forgive me, Professor, but it is not my predisposition to incline."

Any normal man with a wounded pride would retract or retaliate; but a man in love is a different breed. "If it is due to my status, I assure you that my family's name bears only honor and loyalty. My home, though small, is my own. Tenure at the university will allow me to able to provide Tomoe and Akiko all necessities. My schedule is regular, so I will have time to be an attentive husband and father. You once saw me fit to be your close companion. Surely there are qualities you can find to make me suitable for your daughter."

"Trust when I say that it is not you who I doubt." Haruki is of the persuasion that verbalizing a fear will make it true. He continues not with despair and instead says, "Do not be concerned with labels for I am not. But I think it wise to consult with Enishi. He knows her best in this family."

"Please forgive me, but I already spoke with your son first, and he is happy to give his approval. He warns me to have great patience, but that I will also be capable of making your daughter happy."

A tense silence follows after this admission. Haruki rises from his seat and leaves the office. Kenshin is unsure of what to do. Enishi conveyed that his father would approve, if not heartily. The professor sighs. Perhaps he was overly confident and positive and idealistic. After waiting a few more moments, he rises to leave.

Haruki then returns to the office. He holds out a small box. "This was her mother's. I assume you do not have a ring to propose with."

Kenshin does not even have words beyond his elation so he can only grasp Haruki's hand in the two of his

The elder pats his hand. "If my son thinks it appropriate, and my daughter says she will have you, then I would consider it an honor to have you as my son-in-law."

* * *

"I will not marry him!"

Enishi looks up from his reports to see Tomoe storm into his office. It is well into the night with only the moon, the stars, and a desk lamp as illumination. Her flowing dress moves wildly with her strides, her face flush with rage. She throws the small box onto his desk. He is not fazed by her tantrums.

"How dare you consent his proposal? You. _You._ You are supposed to be on my side! This is utter betrayal. My life is at ruins and you are to blame!"

He waits until her breathing calms. "Are you done?"

"Done? I have not even begun. Marrying Kenshin will be the end of my happiness. Do you know that what Professor Himura makes in one year does not touch what you make in one day? You knew? Then why did you approve?" she yells.

"Why did you not decline?"

"How could I decline to such a pathetic man? If I reject him he may kill himself and I will have his blood on my hands!"

"Is that not a mite drastic?"

"You must have thought something similar otherwise you would have said no."

"I approved because I care for you and Akiko."

"Lies!" She speaks rapidly now. "You can say with your lips that you care, and then send me off into poverty, but I can wager that should the tables be turned you would not speak so quickly. No, you would not even think of it."

Enishi remains calm with his elbows propped on the desk, hands folded. "Didn't I? When I left here at sixteen to attend military school, did you think father gave me a penny? He hated the idea of it and said that if I turn my back and make this decision, I would have to do it on my own. So I did. I sold my vehicle to pay for entry fees and boarding. I sold the clothes on my back to pay for food. I found a job, worked as I studied, and graduated with high honors, and now I have a growing enterprise ten thousand members strong. Tell me again that I do not 'act what I preach'."

"Do not give yourself the satisfaction to think our situations are remotely similar. You were young and wanted to leave. I no longer have my youth and am being forced to leave with someone I not only do not wish to marry, but I detest to marry! I don't want a future mending buttons and darning socks for a husband who has nothing better to talk of than academics and politics. I will never be able to buy another pre-season dress, and I won't be able to give Akiko the future she deserves. If you truly care for me and my daughter, then you will stop this engagement at once!"

"I will not!" he roars from impatience and slams his hands on his desk.

Startled, tears spring to the corners of Tomoe's rust-brown eyes. His stare instills chills and fear that she dares not move or speak.

A few moments pass before he continues. Patience restored, he calmly says, "Do not mistake my actions or words for animosity, but father has spoiled you and left you absolutely dependent on us, particularly me. I take partial blame for I enabled your reliant behavior; but I must make right of this as the only son and help you release us as your crutch."

Tears of frustration spill down Tomoe's pale porcelain cheeks. "It isn't fair."

Enishi walks over to his sister and places his hands on either side of her shoulders. "No, it's not. I understand that it isn't. But I also hope you can trust me that I am doing this for your good. Kenshin is a good man with good characteristics. I know that he is not wealthy but he is neither a pauper. He will make a very loving and loyal husband – and father to Akiko – and in time you will also learn to care for him. You should know more than anyone that love is not the sole element required for a marriage favorable, nor is money an essential." His voice softens. "He will be good to you as Akira was, and that is why I consented."

"But I loved him," she weeps into her hands, "and I have no more love to give. Just like father."

He consolingly squeezes his sister's arms. "You need not love him straight away; but give yourself the chance at being happy once again. You are not happy here, and no matter how much time passes, I cannot see that changing. Go, marry him, and try to live a life more fruitful for yourself. Do not worry about finances. In due time, I will hire the professor on my planet for some teaching position and I promise that you will still be able to have any luxury you crave. Plus, we can be near each other once more."

"I would like that," Tomoe says quietly.

Enishi smiles. "That's a good girl."

She pulls away from him to wipe her tears. "But on one condition: My wedding will be of the Yukishiro scale, in no way humble or modest."

"Done."

"Which means I will need two years to plan."

"Fair enough."

"I also want a grand honeymoon. The World Tour."

"That will be my wedding gift. Now, take back your ring and rest. It has been a long and eventful day."

"Yes. I will leave you so that you can finish up some work before tomorrow's departure. You'll visit me in the morning, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, then. And thank you."

* * *

Cold water serves as a refreshing distraction as Kaoru washes for the night. She was just thinking about this afternoon's event. What was the purpose of being saved if it only meant to return to a life of eternal bondage? Such thoughts were negative and she could hear her father's voice reprimanding her of such fruitless thoughts. She dries her face and places her toiletries back into her locker.

Tae appears at her side. "Kaoru, I know everyone is almost to bed, but I thought you might want this now than in the morning."

She is given an envelope. It is from her mother. "Thank you, Tae." Impatient to drink in her mother's words, Kaoru opens the envelope with careful excitement. Within reading the first sentence she lets out a small cry and falls to the ground. The letter reads:

_My Dearest Kaoru,_

_I received a letter from Hiroko. It is very brief and does not detail her whereabouts. I enclosed a copy of her letter for you to read._

She does not finish her mother's letter, but instead reads the next page. It is her mother's handwriting, but her sister's words.

_Oh, mother, how sorry I am! Kaoru and I have been captured by a slave ship and we were separated. It is entirely my fault and I cannot go a day without regret and remorse. Please forgive me. I miss you so. I don't know where I am or where I will be going. I hope this letter reaches you. I don't know when I can write again, but I will try. I love you, and, if you are able to tell Kaoru, I love her too._

_Kamiya Hiroko_

The tears that were pouring down Kaoru's cheeks turn into heaving sobs. She cries of relief and fear. How long she had worried for her sister! Yet how much longer will she have to worry? Where is she now? Is she treated well? How can she find her? Kaoru reads the letter thrice more. She wipes her tears and stands. She must focus on the positive: that her sister is alive! Still in the corridor, she now continues to read her mother's letter.

_My Dearest Kaoru,_

_I received a letter from Hiroko. It is very brief and does not detail her whereabouts. I enclosed a copy of her letter for you to read. I know it is what you would want. It was originally written on a piece of scrap paper. Try not to worry. Two weeks have passed since its arrival, and Soujiro is helping me to track its origin. I will bring my daughters home._

_I cannot describe the joy in my heart knowing my two daughters are alive. I dare not think of an alternative. You are alive, and you are my reason for living. Please continue to live and hope, for there is much hope in living. _

_I will await your next letter. Your loving mother,_

_Kamiya M._

Sobs overtake her again, and she covers her mouth to mute the sound. Then she stops. She looks up in an epiphany, with realization, and suddenly she is running. It does not matter that she is wears her night gown and slippers. It does not matter her letters are crushed in her grip. It does not even matter that it is after hours and she is not supposed to be out. These feelings of utmost urgency overcome her and are out of her control.

She runs and runs until she reaches Yukishiro Enishi's villa. She knocks soundly on the door. After a moment, the door swings open and a very stunned Enishi stands before her. He is only half-dressed with draw-string pants, but this also does not matter to her.

"Kaoru," he says softly, "what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Tears well in her eyes again. She tries to speak clearly but her words come out in a whisper. "I have to say thank you."

Enishi is about to ask what for, when she throws her arms around him in an embrace. He can feel her flush against him. Her cheek is warm as it rests against his bare chest, her hands soft on his back. While in shock he does not breathe. No slave has ever dared to be in such an intimate proximity. In fact, he cannot recall a single memory of giving or receiving an embrace. Not even his sister. Not even Akiko. He exhales slowly, and as he does, he cautiously brings in his arms to return the embrace. This feeling of holding her is natural, almost familiar, and he is surprised at how well she fits considering her small stature. He lays his cheek against her soft pixie-like hair.

"Thank you," Kaoru whispers, "for bringing life back to me."

The way she words it is so quizzical that Enishi looks down at her. She looks back at him with an honest expression of vulnerable gratitude. There is a small smile on her lips, and for the first time, he notices the depth of azure in her eyes from the moonlight. He is lost, and in this void, he lowers his head, and kisses her.


	11. Proud Titania

**Chapter 10: Proud Titania**

"Mistress Akiko, it is time to wake."

"I don't like you! Go away!"

"We already discussed yesterday, mistress, that I will be your handmaid and I must be with you at all times."

"I want new slave! You are ugly!"

"I know my appearance bothers you, so Sir Nenji gave me some medicine to make my hair grow back quickly."

"How long?"

"I will take the medicine for one week, mistress."

"No! How long?"

"My hair should reach my waist, mistress."

"No! How _long_?"

"In two years, mistress."

"That's too long! I don't want you! I want mummy! Go get mummy!"

"I'm sorry, mistress. Lady Yukishrio is busy designing her wedding dress. She has less than two years to have it complete. Now, let's get you washed and dressed."

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to wash!"

"Perhaps we can pick out your clothes then. My, what beautiful dresses you have! It looks like a collection from a princess!"

"I am a princess!"

"Are you? I wasn't sure because all little princesses are clean and dressed."

"Kaoru, help me wash!"

"Of course, mistress; but I think if you say please and thank you, you will become very much like a real princess. Shall we give it a try?"

"Help me wash! Please. And dress!"

"Mistress Akiko, it is time for breakfast."

"Kaoru, why are we eating with grandpa?"

"Because he is your family and he misses you sorely, mistress. It has been three months since you were last together. Come along, it is not polite to keep your grandfather waiting."

"Mummy says grandpa is bad. Kaoru, are we going to be in trouble?"

"By visiting your grandfather? Perhaps. But I think you should spend more time with him and decide for yourself if he is bad or not."

"Kaoru, do you think grandpa is bad?"

"If I thought someone was bad, I would not let that person near you. Besides, I will let you decide for yourself."

"How do I know?"

"Look at the person's actions. Words can mean a lot, but actions mean even more. Do you know what I mean?"

"No."

"Lord Yukishiro, your grandfather, got you a beautiful princess dress, crown, shoes and gloves, all for your fourth birthday last month, even though he was not invited to your party. Would a bad man do that?"

"No."

"I think you owe him a thank you for the birthday present, mistress. Remember what I taught you for your first princess lesson?"

"Always say hello, how are you, please, and thank you."

"And the next lesson?"

"Mind my manners, respect my elders, and be kind to others."

"And the next?"

"Pretty people say pretty words."

"Ah, how smart you are! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"Mistress Akiko, it is time for lunch."

"Kaoru, will mummy have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry, mistress. Lady Yukishiro said that she is busy writing the invitations for the wedding. It is only one year away."

"Oh. Kaoru? Does mother not love me?"

"Of course she does. Every mother loves her child."

"She never says so. No one does. I feel sad."

"Everyone shows love differently. Cheer up, little one. I love you. Very much indeed."

"You can't say you love me. You're a slave. And I only love my mummy and Uncle 'Nishi."

"Well, I love you all the same, mistress."

"Kaoru, remember? Uncle 'Nishi said on the phone that you can call me Akiko when it is just us."

"If that is what you wish. Now, after lunch, we will proceed our reading lesson."

"I don't like reading, Kaoru."

"But reading is fantastical! You can enter any world you like! How about I select a book about a princess who is about to marry a prince, but a dragon comes and burns down her kingdom and then kidnaps the prince?"

"I want that one, please!"

"Of course, your highness."

"Thank you! Kaoru? I like your longer hair."

"Why, thank you. It does cover my shoulders nicely, doesn't it?"

"But you are still not pretty."

"Being pretty on the outside is not nearly as important as being pretty on the inside."

"How do I do that?"

"Be kind to everyone. Always speak the truth. Love who you are."

"Is this another princess lesson?"

"Yes, my dear."

"This is hard for children."

"Akiko, it is time for dinner."

"Kaoru, grandpa is gone today. Can you eat with me?"

"I'm not supposed to eat at the same table with you, Akiko. You know that."

"I know, but I feel lonely."

"I'm sorry, little one, I don't have an appetite."

"Kaoru, why are you crying?"

"I miss my family."

"Can they visit you?"

"No, they cannot."

"Can you visit them?"

"No, I cannot."

"Don't cry, Kaoru, I will be your family. I can ask Uncle 'Nishi too. Oh wait! Just a moment, please!"

"Akiko, where are you going?"

"Uncle 'Nishi sent this in my birthday package. He said if I don't need them, I should give them to you. I don't know what they are, but you can have them, please!"

"They are bookmarks. And they are very beautiful."

"Kaoru, why are your cheeks pink?"

"Oh, I'm just warm. Thank you, my dear. You have a very pretty heart."

"You are pretty too, Kaoru. Your hair is near your waist."

"That's very kind of you to say."

"Kaoru? Are you still sad?"

"Not anymore. Shall we have another princess lesson after dinner?"

"What kind of lesson?"

"Dancing!"

"I love dancing! I will be the girl because I am smaller. Kaoru, you will be the boy."

"Akiko, it is time for bed."

"Mother isn't coming, is she?"

"I'm sorry, Akiko. Lady Yukishiro said that she's busy finalizing the guest list for the wedding. There are only two months left."

"I wanted to show her my painting."

"I know. It's a very beautiful painting of the ocean. You even captured the waves' reflections. You may very well be a prodigy."

"What is progee?"

"Someone with a great deal of natural talent."

"Are you a progee too? You are very good at hugging."

"Not quite the same. Come, let's get you tucked in. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"It's quite understandable to be scared of your first day of school; but you are very bright and I daresay that you are very much ahead of your class. Not many five year-olds can read and write and complete basic arithmetic."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"What if I no one likes me?"

"It will be a very hard thing not to like Kiyosato Akiko. Remember to behave as a true princess, and I'm sure you will do very well indeed."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't make any friends tomorrow, will you be my friend?"

"I already am. Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight. Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! Thank you so much for reading my story thus far! If you noticed from the description, I have decided to discontinue my story on FanFiction mainly due to the fact that this isn't really fanfiction. Practically half of the main characters are made up, and the other main characters aren't truly like their respective characters in Rurouni Kenshin. Thus, I have created my own site where I have made my own character names, and they will continue to grow and take their own form. If you would like to continue following my story (and I hope you do!), please visit my profile for the site's address, or see this sister's site, FictionPress .

I would like to say a big thank you to those who have been following my story diligently, and an even bigger thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a review. Your words were truly my motivation to press on. To those who are dropping in to my story for the first time, I thank you so much for reading up to this point so far, and I hope that this will not be your last.


End file.
